Saving Kingdoms
by HotXbun
Summary: The Villains of The Isle of the Lost escape and invade Auradon! It's up to Ben and his friends to do something.
1. Chapter 1 Villains Rise

HotXbun: This is based on the first season of the cartoon 'Avatar The Last Airbender'. You should check out my Avatar The Last Airbender fic 'Shouldn't Love You'.

In this story the events of The Lion King 2 never happened.

There will be 'Saving Kingdoms Extras' based on Avatar Extras.

At the end of every chapter I will give you...a challenge! Don't worry. You Don't have to do them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants,The Lion King series or Tangled. But I did have to change some of the lyrics to 'Mother Knows Best'.

Chapter 1 Villains Rise

Scar's POV **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: This is the first time the story's in Scar's POV. (Realizes that they just said). Scar?!]**

I was on The Isle of The Lost with my fellow villains near an old war ship.

Thanks to a transformation collar, I was a human.

The collar was made out of pitch black metal and had a blood red stone.

In my human form I had chin length, spiky hair; olive skin and pale green eyes. I also still had my scar.

I was wearing a thigh length, long sleeved, black leather coat tied together with a lot of belts on the chest; black jeans; black combat boots and black leather gloves. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: All black? I guess it is Villainy.]**

"What are we doing by this hunk of junk", one of the villains asked.

"Right now it is useless", I started. "But if we fix it up, we can use it to invade Auradon." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Invade Auradon?!]**

Everybody started laughing, but stopped when we saw my former successor, Kovu , laughing. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Kovu is the first child of a Disney character to not be from Descendants or an OC. He is the counterpart to Prince Zuko while Scar is the counterpart to Fire Lord Ozai.]**

He was in human form.

He had olive skin; pale green eyes and black hair that reached the nape of his neck with layered bangs that covered his eyes. He also had his scar. The one I gave him. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: You gave Kovu a scar!?]**

He was wearing a pale green vest; black jeans; black combat boots; a black, long sleeved leather jacket with a turtle neck like collar; a black collar with silver spikes above a pitch black, metal transformation collar with a pale green stone and black fingerless, leather gloves with silver spikes on the knuckles.

"Kovu what are you doing", I asked. "You are not coming with."

"What", Kovu exclaimed.

"None of the children are coming", someone said.

That someone was Mother Gothel. **[Avatar Extra: Mother Gothel?! (Calms down) Mother Gothel is the counterpart to Zhao.]**

She was wearing a black, long sleeved, foot length dress with blood red string decoration on the chest her hair was loose.

"What do you mean none of the children can come with", Kovu asked in shock.

"Because the children have never fought before", Mother Gothel replied. "Not like us adults."

Mother Gothel started singing.

 _Look at you_

 _as fragile as a flower._

 _Still a little sapling, just a sprout._

 _It'd be better to stay here and cower._

"We are not be cowards", Kovu stated.

 _Yes, but you'll be safe and sound._

 _Guess I always knew this day was coming._

 _Knew that soon you'd want to leave at last._

 _Soon, but not yet._

 _Trust me, pet._

 _Mother...knows best._

"I'm coming", Kovu said sternly with crossed arms.

"Oh dear Kovu", Mother Gothel said before she continued singing.

 _Mother nows best._

 _Listen to this mother._

 _It's a scary world out there._

"It's Auradon", Kovu pointed out. "How scary can it get?"

"Doesn't matter", Mother Gothel said.

 _Mother knows best._

 _One way or another_

 _something will go wrong I swear._

 _Ruffian..._

"There horses."

 _Thugs_

"All the thugs are here."

 _Poison ivy_

"So we get itchy?"

 _Quicksand._

"Quicksand, one of the teenagers asked in fear.

 _Cannibals and snakes._

"Like we can't handle that."

 _The plague._

"If we go to Auradon, we can find better doctors than the ones here."

 _Also large bugs._

"Awesome!"

 _Men with pointy teeth._

"Double Awesome"

 _And...stop!_

 _You'll just upset me._

"That sounds scary", some of the young children said.

Mother Gothel walked up to them.

 _Mother's right here._

 _Mother will protect you._

 _Dears, here's what I suggest!_

 _Skip the drama._

 _Stay with mama._

 _Mother...knows best._

"Mother Gothel, we're still going", Kovu said.

Mother Gothel gasped.

"Are you forgetting that I am the one who has been helping all of your parents take care of you since you were babies", she asked. "Very well then."

 _Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino._

"A rhino", one of the kids said in shock.

 _Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead._

One of the children had a creeped out look on his face.

 _Me, I'm just a mother. What do I know?_

 _Only bathed and changed and nurse you._

 _Go ahead and leave me. I deserve it._

"You did do a lot of bad stuff...", Kovu's sister, Vitani, stated.

 _Let me die alone here. Be my guest._

"I will never leave you, Mother", Mother Gothel's daughter, Ginny, said.

 _When it's to late_

 _you'll see. Just wait._

 _Mother...knows best._

"Can you at least tell us why we can't come with", Kovu asked.

"Gladly", Mother Gothel replied before she started singing again.

 _Mother knows best._

 _Listen to this mumsy._

 _On your own, you won't survive._

 _Sloppy._

Mother Gothel walked up to a boy covered in food stains.

 _Underdressed._

She walked to someone who wasn't wearing shoes.

 _Immature_

She walked up to a child.

 _Clumsy_

She walked up to someone as they tripped.

 _please, they'll eat you up alive!_

"I hope it's the good way", Vitani said. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Vitani is referring to the 'your so cute I could just eat you up' way.]**

 _Gullible._

"We are not gullible."

 _Naive._

"We'll never not be if we don't go."

 _Positively Grumpy._

This one was aimed at Kovu.

"Hey." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: It's true though.]**

 _Ditzy and a little big ,well, hmm vague._

"We will make sure to plan properly."

 _Plus, I believe_

 _getting kinda chubby._

Mother Gothel walked up to a fat boy.

 _I'm just say 'cause I wanna help you._

 _Mother understands._

 _Mother want's to help you._

 _All I have is one request._

"None of the children are going and that is final", I said. "You will be in charge of these kids well we are gone Mother Gothel."

With that I left.

Kovu's POV **[Saving Kingdom's Extra: This is the first time the story's in Kovu's POV.]**

Mother Gothel walked up to me.

 _I am in charge._

 _Don't forget it._

 _You'll regret it._

 _Mother...knows best._

With that she made her leave.

"So we leave when the adults are asleep", Vitani asked.

I smiled evilly.

"Auradon won't know what hit it."

HotXbun: Uh oh. This will not end well.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Kovu will do Next?

My answer: Let's just say he'll be meeting our heroes very soon


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Vitani and Kovu

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has pretty much been FIVE MONTHS since I last updated. But the good news is that we'll get to see our heroes in this chapter.

LilNate03: Thank you for your review. I have taken what you said into consideration and I will add a little more detail into my story. But not to much detail otherwise it might distract from the actual story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or The Lion King. But I do own transformation collars.

Chapter 2 Meeting and Kovu

Ben's POV **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: This is the first time the story's in Ben's POV. He is the counterpart to Aang.]**

It's funny. One day you're just doing what you usually do and then...something happens, and your life changes forever. If only I knew that that was about to happen to my friends and I

We were just outside of Auradon Prep doing our own things.

Mal was sitting by a tree drawing in her note book with her mom on her shoulder. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Mal is the counterpart to Katara.]**

She was wearing a white, short sleeved shirt with 'Art rules' drawn on it in purple graffiti style (I'm pretty sure she did that herself), purple jeans, white trainers and the ring I gave her (which she now wore all the time. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Mal's ring is the counterpart to Katara's necklace.]**

Her hair was loose.

Evie and Doug were studying at one of the lunch tables.

Evie was wearing a white, short sleeved, button up top under a royal blue sweater vest with a black plaid patten; a short, royal blue, leather skirt over black tights under black Mary Janes and her usual necklace.

Her hair was wavy and loose and she was wearing her usual tiara.

Evie was also wearing royal blue eye shadow; black mascara; red blush and red lipstick.

Her nails were painted royal blue.

Doug was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; sand brown dress pants; black loafers; a lime green bow tie and a sand brown straw fedora with a lime green band.

Jay and Chad were practicing Tourney together. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Jay in the counterpart to Sokka.**

Jay was wearing a yellow, sleeveless shirt; dark blue jeans; black combat boots and a yellow beanie.

Chad was wearing a baby blue shirt with ME! written in yellow on it (I know right); baby blue jeans and light yellow trainers.

Carlos was playing with Dude. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Dude is the counterpart to Momo.]**

Carlos was wearing a white, short sleeved shirt; black knee length shorts and white trainers.

Dude was wearing the same shirt and shorts.

Audrey and Jane were looking through a fashion magazine.

Audrey was wearing a light pink, knee length skater dress and light pink heels.

Her hair was curly and in a high ponytail.

She was wearing light pink eye shadow; black mascara; light pink blush and light pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted light pink.

Jane was wearing a white vest; black jeans; white flats and a lilac ribbon around her neck with the ends tied into a bow.

Her hair was loose and she was wearing a white Alice band.

Her nails were painted lilac with white tips.

Lonnie was practicing Chinese dancing with two fans. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Lonnie is the counterpart to Suki. The fans are Lonnie's main weapons.]**

She was wearing a dark pink, sleeveless top with a baby pink, Chinese floral patten; a sky blue, pleaded, ankle length skirt and dark pink flip flops.

And finally there was me. I was doing the boring part of being a king.

Paperwork. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: That is boring.]**

I was wearing a royal blue, short sleeved shirt; dark blue jeans and royal blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

And that's when the thing that changed everything happened.

A bunch of kids I have never seen before came running with...WEAPONS.

While I didn't know them...Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay seemed like they did.

"What are you guys doing here", Mal asked.

"You know these guys", I asked.

"They're from the island", Mal replied.

"What", Lonnie said in shock. "How?"

"I'll tell you how", a boy with a scar said. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Kovu!]**

He was wearing a light green vest; black jeans; black combat boots; a black belt with a sword holder and a transformation collar.

"The barrier was broken by the fairy godmother's wand on the day of your coronation, King Ben."

"What", Everybody yelled before looking at Jane.

"My bad", she said sheepishly.

The boy walked up to her and Carlos ran up to her.

"I've never seen you before", Carlos said to the boy.

"What", the boy said stepping back a little. "You don't recognize me in my human form?"

"Human form", Carlos asked in confusion.

With that the boy transformed in a lion.

Mal seemed to recognize him now as she walked up to him.

"Kovu", she said in shock. "How are you able to become human?"

Kovu turned back into a human and pointed at his collar.

"With this", he said. "It allows me to become human."

I put myself in front of Mal.

"What do you want", I asked sternly.

"You", Kovu replied pointing at me. "If I get you I can prove to the adults that I am evil enough to help them take over Auradon."

"To prove that we can all help", a girl added.

She had light brown hair cut into a bob; blue eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing a white, silk, knee length, long sleeved kimono styled dress with black flowers and black lining around the cuffs and hem; black tights; black ankle boots and a thin belt that was black on the left and white on the right with two blade holders with blades in each one.

The blades were black and white.

She had a transformation collar made out of black metal with a white stone.

"Who are you", I asked the girl.

"My name is Vitani", the girl (who I now knew was named Vitani) replied. "I am Kovu's sister." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Vitani is the counterpart to Iroh.]**

"Well Vitani", I started. "Tell your brother that he will not win."

"Okay then", Vitani said before she walked up to Kovu. "You will not win."

I gapped at the girl. I didn't expect her to actually say it.

"Quiet Vitani", Kovu commanded.

Then he looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"You will take back those words."

With that Kovu took out a sword.

It was black.

Kovu tried to pounce me, BUT MAL GOT IN THE WAY! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Mal!]**

Before I could do anything, Kovu grabbed Mal and held her at blade point!

"If you want her to live you will come with us", Kovu said.

I didn't even need to think about it.

"I'll go with you."

"What", Mal asked in shock.

Then Kovu threw her to the ground.

Before I could help her two VKs grabbed me. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: 'VKs' stand for 'Villain Kids'.]**

With that I was taken away.

HotXbun: Uh oh. This is bad. This is really bad.

Challenge: Tell me if you think things will get better.

My Answer: I can't tell you.

I will try not to take too long to update this time.


	3. Chapter 3 No Air

HotXbun: This chapter is going to be very romantic but also very sad! You should get your tissues out.

ILoveEverything6: This chapter will prove your point.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or No Air by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown.

Chapter 3 No Air **[Saving Kingdoms Extras: As you see, I named the chapter after the song that is going to be used.]**

Mal's POV

They took him. They took Ben.

I looked out to where Ben was just moments ago.

"No", I said with tears in my eyes.

It started raining and I looked up into the sky.

I got up and ran.

Third Person POV **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: This is the first time the story's in Third Person POV.]**

Ben was currently locked up in a cell in a ship.

Kovu was starring at him.

"How great", he said. "Now it is the hero who is trapped and the villain who is walking freely."

Kovu laughed evilly before walking away.

Ben sighed.

...

Mal was in her dorm lying on her bed.

She changed into a lilac vest; black shorts and Ben's tourney jersey.

Mal and Ben started singing.

Both: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.

Mal: If I should die before I wake

it's 'cause you took my breath away.

Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh.

Ben: I'm here alone, I want to leave.

My heart won't move, it's incomplete.

Wish there was a way to make you understand.

Both: But how

do you expect me

to live alone with just me?

'Cause my world revolves around you.

It's so hard for me to breathe.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.

Can't live, can't breathe with no air.

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there.

No air. No air

Got get me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how are you gonna be without me.

If you ain't here I just can't breathe.

No air. No air.

Mal: No.

Ben: No.

Mal: No.

Ben: I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

right off the ground to float to you.

There's nothing to hold me down for real.

Mal: But somehow I'm still alive inside.

You took my breath but I survived.

I don't really know how but I don't really care.

Both: But how

do you expect me

to live alone with just me?

'Cause my world revolves around you.

It's so hard for me to breathe.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.

Can't live, can't breathe with no air.

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there.

No air. No air

Got get me out here in the water so deep

How are you gonna be without me.

If you ain't here I just can't breathe.

No, no air.

Mal: No.

Ben: No.

Mal: No.

Ben: Oh.

Mal: No.

Ben: No, baby

No.

Both: No!

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.

Can't live, can't breathe with no air.

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there.

No air, no air.

Got get me out here in the water so deep

Tell Me how are you gonna be without me.

If you ain't here I just can't breathe.

No air. No air

Mal: Baby, no air.

Ben: No, hard for me to breathe.

Both: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.

Can't live, can't breathe with no air.

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there.

No air, no air.

Ben: Got me out here in the water so deep.

Mal: Tell me how your gonna be without me.

Ben: If you ain't here I just can't breathe.

Both: No air, no air.

Mal: No, no, no air.

Both: No air.

HotXbun: (crying) That was so sad!

Challenge: On a scale of one to ten how much did you Cry? Tell me.

My Answer: A gazillion! And that's not even a real number!


	4. Chapter 4 Hero Time

HotXbun: This chapter is based on the Holding Out for a Hero scene from Shrek 2.

ILoveEverything6: Your right!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Shrek 2.

Chapter 4 Hero Time

Third Person POV

Evie barged into her and Mal's dorm.

"Mal", she yelled. "Get up! Now!"

"Why are you being so bossy", Mal asked sitting up.

"Because the sooner you get up the sooner we can save Ben."

With this Mal shot up of bed and ran to the bathroom to change.

She came out a few moments later in new clothes.

"Follow me", Evie said and Mal did as told.

The girls went to the science lab.

Waiting there was Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Chad, Jane, Lonnie and Doug.

"Evie tells me we're going to save Ben", Mal revealed.

"Yes", Doug replied. "But we'll need your ring first."

Mal held onto her ring protectively.

"Why do you want it", she asked.

"We can enchant it so that it can change you into special battle gear whenever you want."

Mal was shocked by this.

"You can do that", Mal asked.

"You can", Doug replied. "Just need a little chemistry and magic."

"You can mix those two", Mal asked.

"Will you please stop asking questions", Audrey said. "It's very annoying."

"Okay then", Mal said crossing her arms.

"Anywho", Evie said changing the subject. "I made everybody battle outfits, so I need everybody to change into them."

Everybody grabbed their outfits and changed.

Mal was wearing a black, short sleeved mesh top under a purple, sleeveless hoodie with a pocket in the bottom middle and two strings by the hood; black jeans; black boots; black mesh gloves under purple, fingerless ones and a black belt with a black mesh bag with her spell book in it.

Her hair was straight and loose.

She was wearing purple eye shadow; black mascara; purple blush and purple, strawberry flavored lipgloss.

Her nails were painted purple.

Jay was wearing a black vest; a brownish red; long sleeved leather jacket; black jeans and brownish red sneakers with white soles. His tourney stick and shield were strapped to his back with a black strap that went across his chest.

His hair was loose.

Carlos was wearing a black, short sleeved top with a white picture of a dog on it; black, knee length shorts and black boots with two velcro straps on each one.

Dude was wearing the same shirt and shorts.

Audrey was wearing a baby pink, foot length; strapless dress with white lining on the top and bottom over a sky blue, long sleeved top and white flats.

Her hair was curly and loose.

She was wearing baby pink eye shadow with white lining on the top; black mascara; pink blush and pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted baby pink with white tips.

Chad was wearing a pale yellow vest; baby blue jeans; pale yellow sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and a gold belt with a gold sword holder attached to it. Inside was a gold sword.

Jane was wearing a lilac, long sleeved, knee length dress with a small white bow at the top; black tights; black ankle boots and a thin, white belt with cream pearls on it. Attached to the belt was a wand just like her mothers.

Jane's hair was straight and loose.

She was wearing lilac eye shadow, white mascara, white blush and white lipgloss.

Her nails were painted lilac with white bows on them.

Lonnie was wearing a dark pink, sleeveless crossover top; a sky blue, knee length, pleaded skirt; dark pink tights; sky blue flats and a sky blue belt with two fan holders on each side with fans in them.

The fans were dark pink.

Lonnie's hair was tied into a bun.

She was wearing sky blue eyeshadow; black mascara; dark pink blush and park pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted dark pink with sky blue tips.

Doug was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt under a green, long sleeved cardigan that was buttoned up and had a pocket with a black music note on it; black jeans; black loafers and his glasses. He had his tuba with him.

Evie was wearing a royal blue vest; a black, knee length, pleaded skirt over black tights under black ankle boots; a white, long sleeved cardigan; clear googles; white gloves and her box bag.

Her hair was tied into a V plait **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: The V plait was the hairstyle Evie usually wore in The Isle of the lost novel.]**

She was wearing royal blue eyeshadow; black mascara; red blush and red lipstick.

"Now everybody take your special item and put it on", she instructed.

"Special item", Mal asked.

"You'll see what I'm talking about in a minute", Evie said.

Everybody put on their special item.

For Mal it was her ring.

For Evie it was her poison apple necklace.

For Jay it was a tourney ball with a black sash threaded through it and he wore it as a belt.

For Carlos it was a silver whistle on a matching chain he wore around his neck.

For Audrey it was a white chain with a baby pink heart with a white outline around her neck.

For Chad it was a gold dog tag necklace with his full title engraved in it.

For Jane it was a thin, white alice band with a small matching bow on the side.

For Lonnie it was a small, dark pink flower in her hair.

For Doug it was a silver pin with a black music note on it pinned onto his pocket.

When everybody each put on their respective magical items and...they changed back into their regular clothes! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (Mouth hangs open).]**

"What", Mal said. "What just happened?"

"Doug and I combined magic and chemically to make a magic potion", Evie revealed.

"Then we put that potion on everybody's special item", Doug said.

"The items absorbed our outfits", Evie said.

"Now as long as you are wearing the item, you will be able to transform into your special outfit anytime", Doug said.

"So you'll be ready to fight at anytime", Evie said.

"Wow", Mal said in awe. "That's amazing. But how did you even know about the potion let alone were able to make it?"

"You once left your spell book open and it was on a page about the potion", Evie said. "I wrote it down in case we would ever need it."

"Well I'm glad you did", Mal stated. "Now we can save Ben!"

Evie nodded before getting out her mirror.

"Mirror mirror, my dear friend. Tell us where we can find Ben."

The mirror showed where Ben was.

"He's on his way to The Isle of the Lost", Evie said.

"How are we going to get there", Mal asked.

"Simple", Chad stated. "I've got a boat."

"Of course you do", Mal stated.

With the villain kids.

The villain kids were getting closer to the Isle of the Lost.

Vitani walked onto the main deck wearing a brown; sleeveless button up top that was buttoned up; a black, knee length; pleaded skirt; black; knee length boots; a black tie and brown, long sleeved; kimono like cut off sleeves.

Her hair was strait and loose with black headphones in it.

She was wearing brown eye shadow; black mascara; brown blush and brown lipgloss.

Her nails were painted brown. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Vitani's outfit is based on the outfit of the vocalloid Hansune Miku.]**

"What are you wearing", Kovu asked when he saw his sister.

"I thought it would be fun to have music night on the ship", Vitani replied. "And since we captured King Ben, it's the perfect night for the first one."

With that Vitani walked up to a band and started singing.

Where have all the good men gone

and, where are all the gods?

Where's the street wise Hercules

to fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight

upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and I turn

and I dream of what I need.

"Hit it!"

With that the music got faster.

Back with our heroes, they had changed back into their battle gear and were on the way to Ben.

"We're coming Ben", Mal stated.

Just then, a dragon appeared!

Audrey screamed and hid behind Jay.

"A dragon", Lonnie yelled. "How is that even possible?"

Mal looked around.

"We're near my mother's castle", she revealed. "The barrier breaking must've activated it."

"How do we get rid of the dragon", Lonnie asked.

'I've got this", Chad said proudly. "This is what princes do."

Chad walked up to the dragon, and was knocked out by it.

Lonnie groaned before going to the dragon herself.

I need a hero.

I'm holding out for a hero to the morning light.

And he's got to be strong.

And he's got to to be fast.

And he's got to be fit for the fight.

I need a hero.

I'm holding out for a hero to the end of the night.

And he's got to be sure.

And he's got to be soon.

And he's got to be larger than life.

Larger than life.

The dragon knocked Lonnie down.

"My turn", Mal said.

Somewhere after midnight

in my wildest fantasies.

Someone just beyond my reach

is slowly reaching back for me.

Racing on the thunder

and rising with the heat.

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet.

"Make me strong and turn me into a dragon", Mal said before transforming into said creature.

Where heaven meets the mountains above

and where the lighting splits the sea.

I can swear that there's someone

somewhere watching me.

Through the wind.

And the chill.

And the rain.

And the storm.

And the flood.

I can feel his approach

like fire in my blood.

Dragon Mal defeated the other dragon!

She de transformed.

"Let's go", she said before the gang made their way to the villains.

And he's got to be strong.

And he's got to to be fast.

And he's got to be fit for the fight.

I need a hero.

The minute the song ended, our heroes jumped onto the deck.

Everybody gasped.

"Ha", Vitani said. "I wonder if my song has anything to do with this?"

HotXbun: Don't worry. It doesn't.

Challenge: Tell me if you think our heroes will be able to save Ben.

My Answer: I can't tell you.


	5. Chapter 5 Rescue Gone Bad

HotXbun: Five Chapters! Halfway to ten! Which is good because this chapter is a good one.

Chapter 5 Rescue Gone Bad **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Gone bad?! What does it mean by 'Gone Bad'?!]**

Mal's POV

"We're here for Ben", I stated.

"I figured", Kovu said. "But it doesn't matter. You will never find him!

"We'll see about that", I said. "Attack!"

With that everybody attacked and I pulled Evie aside.

"Use your mirror to find Ben", I commanded.

"Got it", Evie said before getting out the mirror. "Mirror, mirror, make this quick. Show me a layout of this ship."

With that the mirror showed us where Ben was and we went to him.

"Ben", I yelled before running up to the bars of his cell.

"Mal", he said. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here", I asked in shock before stepping back. "I'm here to save you dummy!"

Ben smiled at me.

"Then what are you waiting for", Ben asked.

I smiled before getting out my spell book.

"Make it easy. Make it quick. Open this door without a kick."

With that the door flew open and Ben ran to me, picked me up and spun me around.

When he put me down I smiled at him. THEN I SLAPPED HIM! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Huh?]**

"Owe", Ben yelled in pain before holding his cheek. "What did you do that for?!"

"You let yourself be captured you idiot", I replied while yelling.

"I was trying to save you", Ben stated while yelling.

"But you put your kingdom in jeopardy", I pointed out while yelling.

Ben stepped back in shock.

I looked at him in shock when I realized I might've gone to far.

"Ben", I said. "I'm so..."

Before I could finish, BEN RAN OFF!

"Ben", I yelled as he ran.

I looked at Evie in sadness.

"What did I just do", I asked before hugging Evie.

"It's not your fault", Evie stated. "You were worried about Ben."

"But now I've made him feel bad", I pointed out.

"Hey", Evie said as she made me look at her. "You weren't wrong. What Ben did was too reckless. You told him what he needed to hear."

A sniffle came out of me.

"You think so", I asked.

"I know so", Evie stated before grabbing my hand. "Now come on. Let's go find Ben before he gets into even more trouble."

I gave Evie a sad smile.

"Okay", I said before we went off to find Ben.

Ben's POV

I kept on running as fast as my legs could take me.

Mal was right. I did put my kingdom in jeopardy. How could I be such an idiot.

I ran onto the main deck and saw something shocking.

All my friends were fighting against the VKs.

 _They all came to rescue me?_

Kovu saw that I had gotten out and glared at me angrily.

"How did you get out", he asked.

Mal and Evie came running onto the deck.

"I freed him", Mal replied.

Kovu started at her in anger before...BEFORE HE CHARGED AT HER!

"No", I yelled before stepping in front of Mal.

Kovu hit me causing me to fall into the water.

"No", I heard Mal yell. "Ben? Ben? BEN!"

With this something changed in me. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Something...changed?]**

I resurfaced. But not as a human. But as a beast.

HotXbun: (Mouth hangs open).

Challenge: Tell me why you think Ben can turn into a beast.

My Answer: Let's just say it has something to do with genetics


	6. Chapter 6 Ben the Beast

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over half a year since I last updated!

Happy anniversary! I can't believe It's been a whole year since I first posted this story. I want to thank everyone that has read this.

Time to figure out why Ben can turn into a beast.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or The Lion King. Disney owns both.

Chapter 6 Ben the Beast

Mal's POV

I looked at Ben in shock.

He looked just like his father when he was a beast and was wearing a pair of royal blue pants.

Ben climbed back onto the ship and looked at Kovu in anger.

Said person looked at Ben in anger before transforming into a lion.

He charged at Ben, but said person just picked him up and threw him into the water. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Good guys win.]**

"Brother", Vitani yelled in dismay before transforming into a lion and going after Kovu.

"Let's go", Ben said in a now much darker voice.

Everybody jumped onto Chad's boat and we sailed away.

Ben's transformation dropped and...HE PASSED OUT! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Ben!]**

Ben's POV

I opened my eyes to see a ceiling.

The last thing I remember is escaping from the VKs with my friends while I was in my beast form.

Wow. So that's how it's like. I've always known that I had that power, but I've never had to use it until now.

You're probably wondering how I even got this power? Well then, I guess it's explaining time. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: It is.]**

When the spell on my father was broken it didn't entirely go away. My father discovered that he still had the ability to change into a beast and back at will. And he passed this power down to me.

Sadly this power comes with a price. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: A price? What price?]**

I can change into a beast at will. But I can also change into one unwillingly if I become angered. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: What?!]**

Luckily that hasn't happened yet. I sure hope it doesn't. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Sadly, it's going to!]**

I looked around the room and saw that I was in the castle infirmary.

All my friends and my parents walked in.

"Ben", Mal yelled before running up and hugging me.

"Mal", I breathed out. "Too tight."

Mal let me go.

"This from a guy who turned into a large beast", she pointed out. "How come you never told me you could do that."

"Yeah man", Jay exclaimed. "That was awesome!"

Everybody smiled at Jay.

"So how come you never told us that you had that kind of power", Evie asked.

"I thought I'd never had to use that power so I figured there was no point in telling anybody about it", I replied.

"That makes sense", Evie stated.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're okay", Mal said before hugging me.

"Yeah", I said before we broke the hug. "Thank you so much guys. You saved me."

"You're our friend Ben", Jay pointed out. "Friends help each other. At least I think so."

Everybody started laughing at what Jay said and I smiled at my friends.

I'm so lucky to have them. They saved me today.

HotXbun: Awe. Big friendship moment.

So Ben's safe. But trust me. The real danger is just beginning.

Challenge: Tell me what danger you think they'll have to go against next.

My Answer: All I'm going to tell you is that it involves war.


	7. Chapter 7 Battle Plan

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly eight months since I last updated!

This is going to an emotional chapter.

ILoveEverything6: But not for long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Titanium.

Chapter 7 Battle Plan

Third Person POV

 _Snow White: Terror continues to spread through the citizens of Auradon as the villains who escaped from the Isle of the Lost are still loose. What are they planning? What will they do? What is King Ben doing to stop this._ **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: What's with all these questions?]**

Adam turned off the tv and looked at Ben.

"That's what I'd like to know Ben", he asked.

Ben breathed before giving an answer.

"As King, I want to personally take care of any damage the villains might cause.", Ben replied. " I will do this by traveling around Auradon."

"If you're to do this you will need some people to accompany you", Adam stated.

"I've already decided", Ben revealed. "Everybody that rescued me yesterday." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (Does spit take). What!]**

"Ben", Adam started. "Your friends did well in fighting against the VKs, but fighting the adult villains will be much harder."

"I know", Ben stated. "But I still have faith in them."

"Very well", Adam said. "I trust your decision. But who will lead while you are gone."

"If you and mom are up to it, I would like you to lead", Ben replied.

"Very well", Adam said. "We will do it."

The Next Day

Ben was giving a speech in front of Auradon Castle.

"Everybody. I know you are scared. I admit that I am too. But I promise you that I will not let the villains win! They will regret the day they set foot on our lands!"

With that everybody started cheering.

...

Ben was on the school field striking a dummy with a sword.

The sword was gold and in between the the handle and the blade was the beast head symbol.

Ben was wearing a yellow vest; royal blue sweat pants and white trainers.

He started singing.

 _Ben: You shout aloud_

 _but I can't hear a word you say._

 _I'm talking loud._

 _Not saying much._

Elsewhere Mal was in her room practicing her magic.

 _Mal: I'm criticised_

 _but all your bullets ricochet._

 _Shoot me down_

 _but I get up._

In the chemistry lab Evie was making stuff for the trip.

 _Evie: I'm bullet proof._

 _Nothing to lose._

 _Fire away._

 _Fire away._

 _Ricochet._

 _You take your aim._

 _Fire away._

 _Fire away._

 _You shoot me down_

 _but I won't fall._

 _I am titanium._

 _You shoot me down_

 _but I won't fall._

 _I am titanium._

 _I am titanium._

On the tourney field Jay was practicing.

 _Jay: Cut me down_

 _but it's you who will have further to fall._

 _Ghost town._

 _Haunted love._

In the forest Carlos was training Dude.

 _Carlos: Raise your voice._

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones._

 _I'm talking loud._

 _Not saying much._

 _All: I'm bullet proof._

 _Nothing to lose._

 _Fire away._

 _Fire away._

 _Ricochet._

 _You take your aim._

 _Fire away._

 _Fire away._

 _You shoot me down_

 _but I won't fall._

 _I am titanium._

 _You shoot me down_

 _but I won't fall._

 _I am titanium._

 _I am titanium._

 _I am titanium._

 _Ben: Stone hard_

 _machine gun_

 _firing at the ones who run._

 _Stone hard_

 _as bullet proof glass._

 _All: You shoot me down_

 _but I won't fall._

 _I am titanium._

 _You shoot me down_

 _but I won't fall._

 _I am titanium._

 _You shoot me down_

 _but I won't fall._

 _I am titanium._

 _You shoot me down_

 _but I won't fall._

 _I am titanium._

 _I am titanium_

 _._...

The next day everybody was getting ready to leave.

They were all wearing cloaks that Evie had made.

All the cloaks were long sleeved, hooded and held together by a clip.

Ben's one was royal blue with a gold clip shaped like the beast head symbol.

Mal's one was dark purple with her green dragon heart.

Evie's one was royal blue with a red, heart shape clip that was wearing a crown.

Jay's one was brownish red with a gold snake clip that was curled up.

Carlo's one was black with a white, dog shaped clip.

Lonnie's one was dark pink with a sky blue, flower shaped clip.

Doug's one was green with a silver music note shaped clip.

Audrey's was baby pink with a white, rose shaped clip.

Chad's was baby blue with a pale yellow, C shaped clip.

Jane's one was lilac and was tied together by a white bow.

Ben hug his parents before getting onto his horse, Nathan, who is Felipe's foal.

He had light brown fur and a yellow mane and tail.

Ben looked at everybody that came to say goodbye.

"Goodbye everybody", Ben said. "I won't let you down. I promise."

With that Ben left with his party.

HotXbun: And the journey begins.

Challenge: Tell me what kind of adventures you would like to see them go through.

Sorry there were only two 'Saving Kingdoms Extras' in this chapter.

My Answer: I'm the writer! Any adventures I want to see them go through will happen!


	8. Chapter 8 Matchmaker

HotXbun: I couldn't think of anything to do with episode 3 so I'm just skipping that and moving on to episode 4.

ILoveEverything6: You better be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Mulan or The Lodge. But I do own Mulan Island.

Chapter 8 Matchmaker

Evie's POV **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: This is the first time the story's in Evie's POV.]**

My friends and I had arrived at our first stop, Mulan Island. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: This place is the counterpart to Kyoshi Island.]**

"Wow", I said in awe. "This place looks so peaceful."

"And the water looks great", Ben yelled before he tried to jump in, but Lonnie stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you", she warned.

"And why is that", Ben asked.

"The island is protected by a giant eel named Manyu."

"Oh", Ben said in realization.

"Come on", Lonnie said. "Let's go."

The Next Day

I walked into the living room of Lonnie's house wearing a royal blue, sleeveless, foot length, Chinese styled dress with a turtle neck and a crossover top and a slit on each side from the knees down. I was also wearing black tights; black ankle boots with slight heels; a leather cuff bracelet on each wrist and my poison apple necklace.

My hair was tied into a bun.

I was wearing Royal blue eyeshadow; black mascara; red blush and red lipstick.

My nails were painted royal blue with red apples with gold crowns on them.

The living room was shaped like a long rectangle. The floors were light orange brown and the walls were made out of bamboo painted cream. The front door was a paper sliding door that was cream with a dark pink, Chinese flower print. Next to the door was a silver, metal set of coat hooks. Bellow that was a dark brown, small, round wooden table. Next to the table was a large, dark brown, wooden stand with a black plasma tv on top of it. Opposite the tv was a dark brown, rectangular shaped couch with black legs.

"Wow", Doug said when he saw me. "You look beautiful Evie."

"Thanks Doug", I said. "I'm going to see the village matchmaker."

Doug's smile dropped.

"Village matchmaker", he asked.

"Yeah", I replied. "My mom has been training me to be the perfect bride my whole life and now I wanna make sure it paid off."

"Evie", Doug started. "Any guy would be lucky to have you. You don't need some matchmaker to prove it." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Pay Attention 'cause that line is going to be important later.**

"Awe", I said flattered. "Thank you Doug! But I already made an appointment. May as well go."

Doug sighed.

"Okay then", he said.

"Thanks Doug", I said before leaving.

...

I arrived at the village matchmaker's home and knocked on the door.

A woman opened.

She had jet black hair tied into a bun; pale skin and black eyes.

She was wearing a lilac, long sleeved, foot length kimono.

"Hello", I greeted. "My name is Evie."

"Ah yes", she said. "The villain child." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Hey!]**

This made my smile drop, but I quickly put it back on.

"May I come in", I asked.

"Yes", the matchmaker said. "But take your shoes off."

I did as told and went inside.

"Take a seat Evie", the matchmaker said and I did as told. "So Evie, why do you want to find a husband?"

"Actually, I'm not here to find a husband", I revealed. "I just want to see if I have what it takes to be a good wife."

"Very well then", the matchmaker said. "Tell me Evie, what skills do you have that might make you a good wife?"

"I'm great at cooking and cleaning", I replied. "But sewing is my main skill. I sewed the outfit I'm wearing."

The matchmaker examined my dress.

"That is amazing Evie", she stated.

"Thank you", I said.

"Now tell me Evie", the matchmaker started. "Do you have any experience in child care?"

"No actually", I replied. "It's not something we're really taught on the Isle."

"That may be a problem", the matchmaker stated. "You may marry a man who will want children."

"Then what should I do", I asked.

The matchmaker thought about it for a moment.

"I've got it", she said while snapping her fingers. "The orphanage is always looking for volunteers. You should go there and help out, then come back to me and tell me how you did."

"Got it", I said.

The Next Day

Evie walked into the orphanage and a woman walked up to her.

She had jet black hair tied into a bun; black eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing a lilac, long sleeved cardigan that was buttoned up; white jeans and lilac flats.

"You must be our volunteer", the woman said. "My name Guanxi. I own the orphanage."

"It's very nice to meet you Guanxi", I stated. "My name's Evie. So what must I do?"

...

I spent the rest of the day helping out and then went back to the matchmaker.

"So how did it go at the orphanage", she asked.

"It was great", I replied. "I never knew how nice it was to take care of something."

"So you never had to take care of something before", the matchmaker asked.

"The only thing my mother wanted me to take care of was my appearance", I replied.

"That's up surd", the matchmaker stated. "The type of man that only likes a girl for her looks is not the type of man I recommend."

"Don't worry", I said. "That's not the type of man I was going for."

"That's good", the matchmaker stated.

"So", I started. "Does this mean I will make a good bride?"

"Evie, any guy would be lucky to have you." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Told you that line would become important later.]**

I blushed remembering that that's what Doug told me.

"Thank you matchmaker", I said. "For everything."

"I think you can call me Pipei", the matchmaker (who I now knew was named Pipei) said. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: They never said what the matchmaker's name was so I gave her a name.]**

"Really", I asked.

"Really", Pipei confirmed. "You've earned it. Just like you'll earn a husband someday."

I smiled at Pipei before bowing down to her.

"Thank you Pipei Sama", I said. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: 'Sama' is an Asian term used for people you highly respect.]**

Pipei bowed down to me.

"You're welcome Evie."

...

I walked back into the living room of Lonnie's house.

"Hey Evie", Doug greeted as he walked up to me. "How'd it..."

I tackled Doug in a big hug before he could finish.

"Thank you for always believing in me", I said before breaking the hug. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: He must be so confused now.]**

Then I went to Lonnie's room where the girls were staying.

It had orange brown wood floors and rose pink bamboo walls. The door was a large, pale yellow, paper sliding door with a dark pink, Chinese flower patten. In the middle back of the room was a queen sized bed with a rose pink bamboo stand; a dark pink mattress and a blanket with the same patten as the one on the door. On each side of the bed was a dark pink side table with a hot pink lamb with pale yellow covers on it. Opposite the bed was the closest with dark pink, bamboo doors. On the walls were many weapons. Opposite the bed was a balcony.

I sat down on the bed and started singing.

 _Sometimes I can't see_

 _all that I can be._

 _Feel like a heartbeat_

 _not keeping time._

I got off the bed.

 _But then the back beat_

 _brings me to my feet_

 _and what I can't be_

 _I'm leaving behind._

 _Oh, because there's something about me._

 _Oh._

I walked onto the balcony.

 _Because there's something about me._

 _You know you can't live without me._

 _You're gonna stop in your tracks._

 _Now who's pulling you back like that?_

 _Because there's something about me._

I walked into the halls.

 _What you see is just the tip of the iceberg._

 _If it's the last word_

 _it's gonna be mine._

 _You can try but you can't paint me by numbers._

 _All of the colors_

 _out of the lines._

 _Oh, because there's something about me._

 _Oh._

I walked into the living room.

 _Because there's something about me._

 _You know you can't live without me._

 _You're gonna stop in your tracks._

 _Now who's pulling you back like that?_

 _Because there's something about me._

I stood at the edge of the door and saw Doug.

 _It's undefined what makes a diamond shine._

 _But I know what makes me glow._

 _So let's go._

Doug walked away and I walked outside.

 _Because there's something about me._

 _You know you can't live without me._

 _You're gonna stop in your tracks._

 _Now who's pulling you back like that?_

 _Because there's something about me._

 _Oh yeah there's something about me._

HotXbun: And there's that.

Challenge: Tell me what kind of person you would like to marry.

My Answer: I don't really care as long as I love them and they love me.


	9. Chapter 9 What a Girl Is

HotXbun: Time for girl power!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Mulan or Liv and Maddie. But I do own Mulan Island and the Mulan Fighting Academy for Girls.

Chapter 9 What a Girl Is **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: This is the second time a chapter is named after the song that is used. The first one was chapter 3.]**

Chad's POV **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: This is the first time the story's in Chad's POV.]**

I was in the living room the next morning when Lonnie walked into the room.

She was wearing a dark pink, sleeveless crossover top; a pale yellow, knee length, pleaded skirt; back tights; black ankle boots and a black belt with two, pale yellow fan holders on each side with her fans in them.

Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a hot pink ribbon tied into a bow.

She was wearing pale yellow eyeshadow; black mascara; dark pink blush and park pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted dark pink with pale yellow tips. **[Saving Kingdoms Extras: This outfit is a altered version of Lonnie's battle gear.]**

"Cool outfit Lonnie", Evie stated.

"Thanks", Lonnie thanked. "It's the uniform for the Mulan Fighting Academy for Girls."

I started chucking at this.

"What's so funny", Lonnie asked with her arms crossed.

"Girls can't be warriors", I stated. "Why would they even make a school like that?" **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Oh no he didn't!]**

Lonnie looked at me in anger.

"Very well then", she said. "Would you like to come and see?"

"Sure", I replied before getting up. "Somebody's gotta tell those girls that they are wasting their time."

With that Lonnie and I went to the school.

It was pretty much a small dojo with dark pinks floors and dark pink bamboo walls.

"This is your school", I asked in disbelief.

"Some people can do the most with the least", Lonnie stated. "Observe."

With that Lonnie and here friends started singing.

 _On a scale from one to ten._

 _I am perfect like I am._

 _I don't need your number._

 _We don't need your number._

Lonnie picked up a magazine.

 _And these stupid magazines_

 _want me to change my everything._

 _They don't even matter._

 _They're not taking my power._

Lonnie threw the magazine into the air and SLIZED IT MIDAIR! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Wow!]**

 _I'm so over all of these voices around._

 _They've said enough._

 _It's our turn._

 _Let's get loud._

Lonnie got her fans out.

 _I'll show you what a girl is_

 _'cause all of me is perfect._

 _Who cares about a dress size?_

 _It's all about what's inside._

Lonnie and the girls started punching the air.

 _I'll stand up now_

 _and won't back down._

 _We're breaking through the surface_

 _to show you what a girl is._

 _We are flawless in our skin._

 _Your words don't mean anything._

This line was directed at me.

 _I'm done wasting my time._

 _I can make up own mind._

 _I'm so over all of these voices around._

 _They've said enough._

 _It's our turn._

 _Let's get loud._

 _I'll show you what a girl is_

 _'cause all of me is perfect._

 _Who cares about a dress size?_

 _It's all about what's inside._

 _I'll stand up now_

 _and won't back down._

 _We're breaking through the surface_

 _to show you what a girl is (show you what a girl is)._

 _You are exactly what you're made to be, I swear._

 _Don't be afraid just to put yourself out there._

 _On a scale from one to ten._

 _I am perfect like I am._

 _I don't need your number._

 _We don't need your number_

 _I'll show you what a girl is (show you what girl is)._

 _'cause all of me is perfect. (all of me is perfect)._

 _Who cares about a dress size? (oh no)._

 _It's all about what's inside. (oh yeah yeah yeah)._

 _I'll stand up now (stand up now)_

 _and won't back down. (won't back down)._

 _We're breaking through the surface_

 _to show you what a girl is (show you what a girl is)._

 _We're breaking through the surface (oh yeah yeah)._

 _to show you what a girl, girl is._

By the time that song ended, I had a new respective of girls.

HotXbun: Looks like things are gonna start changing.

Challenge: Tell me how you think things will change.

My Answer: All I am going to say is that in involves Lonnie teaching Chad about something.


	10. Chapter 10 Chad Gets Schooled

HotXbun: Sorry it's been a week since I last updated.

Double digits! A woo woo!

We will see a new side to Chad in this chapter. As well as a new side to his relationship with Lonnie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Mulan. But I do own the Mulan Fighting Academy for Girls.

Chapter 10 Chad Gets Schooled

Chad's POV

That night I was in the boy's bedroom with Doug.

It was just like Lonnie's just with blue stuff.

I was leaning on the balcony railing and Doug was reading on the bed.

"I've been a real jerk haven't I Doug", I asked.

"What are you talking about", Doug asked sitting up.

"I thought girls couldn't be fighters", I started. "But then I saw Lonnie and her friends. And now I realise that I was wrong."

"You should apologise to Lonnie", Doug stated.

"No", I said. "I have a better idea." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: What does he have planned?]**

The Next Day

I walked into Lonnie's dojo.

"Hey Lonnie", I greeted.

"What do you want Chad", Lonnie asked.

I got on my knees and bowed down to her. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Chad? Bowing?]**

"I would be honoured if you would train me", I stated. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: And he wants Lonnie to train him? This boy is full of surprises.]**

"Even if I'm a girl", Lonnie asked harshly.

"I'm so sorry about the way I acted", I apologised. "I shouldn't have said the things I did." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: And he is apologising? What has gotten into him?]**

"No you shouldn't have", Lonnie stated harshly.

"I know that", I stated. "Please give me a chance to redeem myself."

"We don't usually teach outsiders", Lonnie stated. "Especially boys."

"Please make an exception", I pleaded. "I won't let you down."

"Alright", Lonnie said giving in. "Come on. Let's go see if Evie can make a uniform for you."

With that Lonnie and I went back to the house to find Evie drawing in her design book.

"Hey Evie", Lonnie greeted.

"Hey Lonnie", Evie greeted. "Hey Chad."

"Hey Evie", I greeted.

"Can you make a male version of my uniform for Chad", Lonnie asked.

"How come you need a uniform", Evie asked.

"I was very rude to Lonnie and her friends", I stated. "I'm going to learn their art to make it up to them.

Evie looked at me in shock.

"Wow Chad", she said. "That's actually very honourable of you. I'm proud."

"Really", I asked.

"Really", Evie reassured.

"Cool", I stated. "So will you make me a uniform?"

"Definitely", Evie replied.

Three Hours Later

I was in at the academy with Lonnie wearing a baby blue, sleeveless, crossover shirt with the logo for the academy on the back; pale yellow, knee length shorts; white socks with the ends turned over under baby blue sneakers with yellow laces, yellow tips and yellow soles and my gold belt with my scabbard.

"You ready to begin new student", Lonnie asked.

"Yes, Master Lonnie."

Lonnie looked at me in shock.

"Did you just call me 'Master Lonnie'", she asked.

"Of course", Chad replied. "You are my master now aren't you?"

Lonnie smiled at me.

"Very well then", she said. "Let's begin. The first lesson is the lesson of balance."

"You mean I'm going to learn how to balance", I asked.

"No", Lonnie replied. "You're going to learn how to find balance within yourself."

With that Lonnie started singing.

 _Lonnie: Earth, sky._

 _Day, night._

 _Sound and silence._

 _Dark and light._

 _One alone is not enough._

 _You need both together._

 _Winter, summer, moon and sun._

 _Lesson number one._

Lonnie threw her sword into the air then caught it.

"Wow", I said in awe.

 _Lonnie: Like a rock_

 _you must be hard._

 _Like a oak_

 _you must stand firm._

 _Cut quick_

 _like my blade._

 _Think fast_

 _unafraid._

"Now you try", Lonnie commanded.

"Yes master", I said before taking out my sword.

 _Me: Like a rock_

 _I must be hard._

 _Like a oak_

 _I must stand firm._

 _Come quick_

 _like my blade._

 _Think fast_

 _unafraid_

"Alright Lonnie", I said holding my sword out. "I'm ready."

"Yes", Lonnie said before pushing me down. "But you're still out of balance. You're only halfway there."

 _Lonnie: Like a cloud_

 _you are soft._

 _like bamboo_

 _you move in the wind._

 _Creeping slow because you know_

 _It's okay to be afraid._

"I don't know about this Lonnie", I revealed. "You are telling me to do literally the opposite of what you told me to do just a moment okay."

"I know", Lonnie stated. "It confused me when I was taught this as well. But you don't know what kind of danger you may face in the future. You can't use the same fighting strategy every time."

I looked at Lonnie in realisation.

"You're right master", I stated. "I am sorry for questioning your teachings."

"No no no", Lonnie said. "It is alright to not agree with me. You need to have your own opinion."

I smiled at Lonnie before continuing.

 _Me: Like a cloud_

 _I am soft._

 _like bamboo_

 _I move in the wind._

 _Creeping slow because I know_

 _It's okay to be afraid._

Lonnie and I started singing together.

 _Both: One alone is not enough._

 _You need both together._

 _Winter, summer, moon and sun._

 _Lesson number one._

 _Like a rock_

 _I must be hard._

 _Like a oak_

 _I must stand firm._

 _Come quick_

 _like my blade._

 _Think fast_

 _unafraid_

 _Lesson number..._

 _Lesson number..._

 _Lesson number..._

 _Lesson number..._

 _Lesson number one._ **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Mulan would be so proud!]**

I ended by posing with my sword.

"Good work Chad", Lonnie stated. "You will make an excellent warrior someday."

I smiled at Lonnie before bowing down to her.

"Thank you Lonnie", I thanked.

Lonnie smiled at me before bowing down as well.

HotXbun: Awe. Looks like Chad has changed and so has his relationship with Lonnie. And their relationship will change again in a couple of chapters.

Challenge: Tell me how you think their relationship will change?

My Answer: Let's just say anybody who doesn't ship them romantically may not be happy.


	11. Chapter 11 Gotta Go my Own Way

HotXbun: Sorry it's been a week since I last updated.

Sadly, this is when Mal and Ben get into their first fight! But don't worry. They will get through it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Mulan or High School Musical. But I do own Mulan Island.

Chapter 11 Gotta Go my Own Way **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: This is the third time a chapter is named after the song that is used. The first one was chapter 3 and the second on was chapter 9.]**

Mal's POV

The Next Morning

Everybody was eating breakfast in Lonnie's kitchen.

The kitchen had pale yellow, wooden floors and pale yellow, bamboo walls. The room was outlined with counters and other stuff. In the centre of the room was a dark brown, low table with red cushions for seats. On one of the walls was a pale yellow, paper sliding door with a dark pink, Chinese floral print.

"Alright", Jay exclaimed when breakfast was served. "Desert for breakfast! It pays off to be friends with the king."

Jay started devouring his food when Evie walked in.

"Hey Ben", she said before sitting down. "Can we talk?"

"Of course", Ben replied. "How can King Ben help you today?"

"Ben", Evie started. "We've been here for five days. Don't you think it's time to leave?"

"There's no need to rush", Ben stated. "There's been no news about the villains trying anything and this place has been good to everybody. Chad is changing and you made friends with the village matchmaker."

"I just think we're getting too comfortable here", Evie stated.

"Don't you worry Evie", Ben said before going to the window. "Everything is going to be just fine." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Yeah. No.]**

Ben looked out the window and tons of fan girls were there.

He smiled at them but I just sticked my tongue out.

Ben spent the next two hours with the fans girls! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Two hours?!]**

Ben walked up to me when I was at one of the food stalls.

"Oh good", I said. "You're here. Can you carry this basket back to the house. It's a little heavy."

"Actually, I can't", Ben stated. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: He can't?]**

"What", I asked in shock. "How come? Hanging out with your girlfriends again?" **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Ooo! She's mad.]**

"What are you talking about", Ben asked. "Are you jealous?"

"Well how can I not be", I asked. "Since you hang out with those girls all the time!"

"They're just fans Mal", Ben stated.

"If they're just fans then why do you spend so much time with them", I asked.

"I'm just doing something nice", Ben stated.

"You know what", I said before taking my basket. "If you want to hang out with those girls more than you want to hang out with your girlfriend, be my guest. That is a song you sang."

With that I left.

I walked into the living room of Lonnie's house angrily, harshly placed the bag on a table, got out my sketch book and started drawing.

Evie walked in.

"Hey M", she said before seeing that I was upset. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ben", I replied. "He hasn't been listening to us all day and it's starting to get on my nerves!"

"I know", Evie stated before sitting down. "He still thinks it's okay to stay here. But if it keeps up like this then Kovu is going to find us."

"Well I'm not waiting around for that to happen", I stated before getting up. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: What?]**

"What do you mean", Evie asked.

"I mean we shouldn't have to wait around for Ben", I replied. "We should just leave without him. He can catch up if he wants to." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: What?!]**

"Are you sure", Evie asked.

"Definitely", I replied. "You in?"

Evie thought about what I said for a moment.

"I'm in." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Oh no.]**

1 Hour Later

Evie and I were packing when Ben walked in.

"Hey guys", he said before he saw what we were doing. "What's going on?"

"I'll leave you two alone", Evie said before doing just that.

Ben and I just stared at each other. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Awkward.]**

"Mal what's going on", Ben asked.

"Ben", I started. "Evie thinks we've been here for too long and I agree with her. We're tired of waiting so we're not going to. We're leaving. With or without you."

"What", Ben yelled.

"Quiet Ben", I heard Evie say.

"Not now Evie", Ben yelled back. "I'm dealing with something you caused!"

"Hey", I yelled before pushing Ben to the ground. "This is not her fault. I'm the one you decided to leave!"

"What", Ben asked. "Why?"

"Because we shouldn't stick in a place we don't want to be in", I replied before grabbing my bag and starting to walk out. But Ben stopped me.

"Mal wait", he said. "I'm sorry."

I turned around to look at him.

"Ben", I started. "Listen."

 _Me: I've gotta say what's on my mind._

 _Something about us doesn't seem right these days._

 _Life keeps getting in the way._

 _Whenever we try somehow the plan_

 _is always rearranged._

 _It's so hard to say_

 _but I've gotta do what's best for me._

 _You'll be okay._

 _I've got to move on and be who I am._

 _I just don't belong here._

 _I hope you understand._

 _We might find our place in this world someday_

 _but at least for now_

 _I gotta go my own way._

I went downstairs.

 _Me: Don't wanna leave it all behind_

 _but I get my hopes up_

 _and I watch them fall every time._

 _Another color turns to grey_

 _and it's just too hard to watch it all_

 _slowly fade away._

 _I'm leaving today_

 _'cause I've gotta do what's best for me._

 _You'll be okay._

I started walking to my horse.

 _Me: I've got to move on and be who I am._

 _I just don't belong here._

 _I hope you understand._

 _We might find our place in this world someday_

 _but at least for now_

 _I gotta go my own way._

Ben ran up to me and started singing.

 _Ben: What about us?_

 _What about everything we've been through?_

 _Me: Oh what about trust?_

 _Ben: You know I never wanted to hurt you._

 _Me: And what about me?_

 _Ben: What am I supposed to do?_

 _Me: I gotta leave but..._

 _Both: ...I'll miss you._

 _Me: Oh._

 _So, I've got to move on and be who I am._

 _Ben: Why do you have to go?_

 _Me: I just don't belong here._

 _I hope you understand._

 _Ben: I'm trying to understand._

 _Me: We might find our place in this world someday_

 _but at least for now._

 _Ben: I want you to stay._

 _Me: I gotta go my own way._

I started making my way towards my horse.

 _Me: I've got to move on and be who I am._

 _Ben: What about us?_

 _Me: I just don't belong here._

 _I hope you understand._

 _Ben: I'm trying to understand._

 _Me: We might find our place in this world someday_

 _but at least for now._

 _I gotta go my own way._

 _I gotta go my own way._

 _I gotta go my own way._

HotXbun: (Crying). That's so sad!

Challenge: Tell me how long you think it will be before Mal and Ben make up.

My Answer: It will be in a couple of chapters.


	12. Chapter 12 Fixing My Mistake

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it took over a whole month to update this!

Things are gonna get even worse in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Mulan or The Lion King. But I do own Mulan Island.

Chapter 12 Fixing my Mistake **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: This chapter was originally called 'Captured.'**

Ben's POV

I sadly looked down at the item in my hand.

It was my ring. Mal had given it back to me before she left. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: She gave back the ring?!]**

I saw a piece of paper lying on the ground and I picked it up.

It was a drawing.

I was surrounded by girls and Mal was standing sadly in the background.

"Man I've really messed up", I said to myself. "I need to fix this." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: You think?]**

I threw the paper away and went back to the house.

"What happened Ben", Jay asked. "Mal and Evie left."

"Guys", I started. "I have made a terrible mistake. We need to leave."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

Mal's POV

I was on my horse looking down sadly.

"I'm so sorry Mal", Evie apologized.

"It's alright Evie", I stated. "This isn't your fault."

Suddenly, Evie and I were caught in a net!

I looked at our horses.

There was Strawberry, my horse and Mirror, Evie's horse.

Strawberry had light strawberry blonde fur with a matching mane.

She was wearing a purple saddle and a neon green reign. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Hey! That rhymed!]**

Mirror had white fur with a matching mane.

She had a royal blue saddle with a red reign. Both had gold piping.

"Strawberry, Mirror, run! Go back to Mulan Island! Get the others! Now!"

With that the horses ran and I looked at my captor in anger.

"Kovu", I said with venom in my voice. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I was able to track you guys down", Kovu replied. "Serves you right for staying in one place for so long. Makes you easy to track."

"I knew it", Evie said quietly.

"Now then", Kovu said before kneeling down. "Where is Ben?"

Vitani slapped the back of Kovu's head.

"Owe", he said before looking at her. "What was that for?"

"You idiot", she stated. "She just said the others are at Mulan Island."

I mentally slapped myself.

 _Idiot._

"Then let's go to Mulan Island", Kovu said.

"What about Mal and Evie", Vitani asked.

Kovu stared at us for a moment.

"Take them to the prison hold on the ship", he replied.

With that we were taken onto the ship and thrown into a prison cell after we were stripped of all of our items.

"Great", Evie said. "Now what?"

"I'm going to send Ben a warning."

Ben's POV

My friends and I were packing up to leave.

"Okay", I said. "I think we've got everything."

Just then a green ball of energy flew up to me.

"What is that", Audrey asked in fear before hiding behind Jay.

I looked into the ball and saw...Mal's face?

"Mal", I asked in shock.

"Ben", Mal said. "You don't have much time. Kovu has Evie and I captured on his ship. And he's on his way to Mulan Island."

With that the ball disappeared.

"Evie is in trouble", Doug stated sadly.

"This is all my fault", I stated in whisper.

"Yeah it kinda is", Jay stated. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Jay!]**

Everybody glared at him.

"What", he asked. "Everybody is thinking it."

"Ben", Jane said changing the subject. "What do we do?"

I thought about it for a moment before turning around.

"Alright", I said. "Here's the plan. Jay, Carlos, Doug and I will go and rescue Mal and Evie while the rest of you stay and fight.

"Got it", Lonnie said before turning to Chad. "Let's see if your training has paid off."

Chad nodded before leaving with Lonnie.

It was time to fix my mistake.

HotXbun: Ooo. Looks like things are heating up.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: Not one, but two big battles are going to happen soon.


	13. Chapter 13 Rescue Gone Right

HotXbun: Welcome to day nine of my two year anniversary extravaganza! Today we're getting rotten to the core with Descendants!

Time for a rescue gone right (as the names implies).

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Mulan Island.

Chapter 13 Rescue Gone Right **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: This is a play on the title for chapter 5.]**

Ben's POV

My friends and I were riding on our horses.

I was wearing my battle gear which was a pale yellow vest; a royal blue, short sleeved button up shirt that was unbuttoned; dark blue jeans; pale yellow sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and a gold belt with a gold scabbard attached to it.

We saw Kovu's ship and parked our horses in a nearby clearing.

We hid behind a bush.

"Okay", I started. "How do we get on?"

Everybody thought about what to do for a moment before Carlos spoke up.

"The ship is very close to the ground", he pointed out. "We may be able to jump onto it."

"Only one way to find out", Jay stated.

With that everybody jumped onto the ship.

Jay and I got on easily and even though Carlos and Doug had a little struggle, they got on as well. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Yay!]**

"Follow me", I commanded. "I know where to go from when I was Prisoner here." **[Saving Kingdoms Extras: Read chapters 3 and 5 to see what Ben is talking about.]**

With that I led everybody to the prison cell, where we found Mal and Evie.

"Mal", I said before running up to the cell.

"Ben", Mal said.

"Evie."

"Doug."

"Carlos."

"Jay."

Everybody looked over at the two who said that.

"What", Jay asked.

"We thought we were doing a thing", Carlos added.

I just ignored them and turned my attention back to Mal.

"You came to rescue us", she said.

"Of course we did", I said before stepping back. "Stand back."

Mal and Evie did as told.

I transformed into my beast form and tore off the cell's door.

"Nice", Mal stated before I hugged her.

"I'm sorry about everything", I apologized.

"It's alright", Mal stated. "Let's just forget about it."

HotXbun: Sorry the chapter was so short.

Well, it looks like Ben and Mal have worked things out. But Kovu is still on his way to Mulan Island!

Challenge: Tell me what you think the battle on Mulan Island will be like.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.


	14. Chapter 14 Battle on Mulan Island

HotXbun: I'm sorry that it's been nearly a week since I last updated.

Time for a big battle!

Sadly, one character will be leaving this story. But they don't die and they'll come back in a later story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Mulan Island.

Chapter 14 Battle on Mulan Island

Third Person POV

The VKs had arrived on the island.

"Come out King Ben", Kovu commanded. "You can't hide forever!"

Kovu's army started searching the island.

Then, Lonnie and the girls from the academy started attacking!

Lonnie charged at a solider on a horse, but was then knocked down! **[Saving Kingdoms Extras: Lonnie!]**

The solider was about to strike Lonnie, but Chad blocked the attack.

The soldier was then taken down by another warrior.

"I guess play time's over", Chad stated before he helped Lonnie up. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Guess you're right.]**

They walked over to Kovu.

He was surrounded, but then he did a break dance styled move that knocked everyone to the ground.

"Stop hiding you coward", Kovu commanded referring to Ben. "These little girls can't protect you forever!"

"Over here", someone yelled.

Kovu turned around and saw Ben.

"Finally", he stated. "What took you so long?"

"I was busy helping my friends which YOU trapped", Ben replied angrily.

"What", Kovu said in shock. "They're free?"

Kovu growled at Ben in anger before he charged at him with his sword.

Ben did the same and swords met.

Kovu brought his sword down on Ben, who blocked it.

He swung around and tried to strike Kovu's back, but he grabbed on his arm and threw him to the ground! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Ben!]**

Kovu smiled down at Ben evilly before he tried to strike him.

But then, Mal came and blocked the attack with shields! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: The girl comes to the prince's rescue? Nice twist don't you think?]**

"Mal", Ben exclaimed happily.

"I've got your back", Mal stated before replacing her shields with twin blades.

She started attacking Kovu, then jumped onto his neck and twisted him onto the ground!

She got out her spell book.

"Stop the pain with chains."

With that chains started rapping around Kovu, pinning him to the ground. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Ha! He just got his butt kicked by a girl.]**

"Nice", Ben stated before fist bumping Mal.

Evie and Jane ran up to them.

"Guys", Evie started. "I know how to get the villains to leave! If we leave, they will follow."

"All our stuff is packed up and the horses are ready to go", Jane added.

"Then what are we waiting for", Ben asked. "Let's get out of here."

The gang got everything ready and rode up to Lonnie and Chad.

"We have to get out of here guys", Evie revealed.

"Let's go", Chad said before he grabbed Lonnie's arm. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Get ready for a twist!]**

"Stop", she said before pulling her arm out of Chad's grasp.

He turned around to face her.

"What's wrong", he asked.

Lonnie took a deep breath before giving her answer.

"I'm not going with you guys. I'm staying here."

HotXbun: Told you!

Challenge: Tell me why you think Lonnie wants to stay.

My Answer: Don't worry. It's not a bad reason.


	15. Chapter 15 Evermore

HotXbun: Sorry it's been a week since I last updated.

Time to see why Lonnie wants to stay on Mulan Island. It will also be the last chapter where the island is shown. Finally! It's been seven chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Avatar The Last Airbender, Pokémon or 100 Things to Do Before High School. But I do own Mulan Island.

Chapter 15 Evermore **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: This is the fourth time a chapter is named after a song that is used. The other three were chapters 3, 9 and 11.]**

Third Person POV

"What do you mean you're going to stay", Chad asked.

"Chad", Lonnie started. "This is the first time the village has been attacked. The people here are gonna need time to recover. And I'm going to help with that."

"But what about my training", Chad asked.

"Chad", Lonnie started before putting her hand on said person's shoulder. "The best way to learn is through life."

"Okay", Chad said as he hung his head down sadly.

Lonnie looked at him sadly before...KISSING HIS CHEEK! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (Does spit take).]**

Chad stood frozen and everybody else's jaws dropped.

Lonnie pulled away from the shocked Chad.

"You'll do fine Chad", she stated. "I have to go now."

With that Lonnie left the still stunned Chad.

"Chad", Jay said. "Chad. Chad!"

With that Chad snapped out of it. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Oh thank goodness. I thought he was gonna be like that forever.]**

"Right", Chad said getting his composure back. "Sorry about that."

With that Chad got onto his horse, Glass.

She had white fur and a baby blue mane with a matching tail.

She was wearing a baby blue saddle with white gems on the rim with a matching reign.

"Let's ride", Chad said before everybody rode off the island.

Kovu saw them riding away.

"Back to the ship", he commanded. "Don't loose sight of them."

With that the VKs started making their way back to the ship.

"It worked", Evie stated. "They're leaving."

"But look", Mal commanded pointing to the village. "Some of the buildings are on fire!"

Everybody turned around and saw that Mal was right.

"Oh no", Audrey said in dismay.

Mal thought about what to do for a moment, then she got an idea.

She looked at Jane.

"Jane", she started. "Move the water from the lake to the village."

"What", Jane yelled in shock. "How do I do that?"

"USE YOUR MAGIC", Mal replied before slapping the back of Jane's head.

"Ow", Jane said in pain. "Alright. Alright. I'll do it."

Jane took a deep breath before summoning her wand.

"Bippity, boppity, boo!"

With that Jane moved the water onto the village, stopping the fire.

"Yes", Carlos exclaimed before hugging Jane. "You did it Jane."

"Thanks Carlos", Jane said. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Awe.]**

That Night.

Ben and Mal were sitting by the fire.

"Hey Mal", Ben started. "I'm sorry about the way I acted."

"Why did you want to stay so badly anyway", Mal asked.

"Well it doesn't involves those girls if that's what you're thinking", Ben stated.

"Then why did you want to stay so badly", Mal asked.

Ben took a deep breath before telling Mal his reason.

"Everybody just seemed so happy there", Ben pointed out. "But when we left, we would have to deal with this war, and that happiness would end." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Heavy.]**

Mal looked at Ben in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me that", she asked.

"You shouldn't have to deal with my feelings", Ben stated.

"I'm your girlfriend Ben", Mal reminded Ben. "You can tell me anything, and I won't judge you."

"Really", Ben asked.

"Really", Mal reassured. "I promise."

Ben smiled at his girlfriend.

"Thank you Mal", he said. "You're a really good person."

"You're welcome", Mal said before she put her head on Ben's shoulder.

On a hill nearby, Chad was watching the two and started thinking about Lonnie.

He then started singing.

 _I was the one who had it all._

 _I was the master of my fate._

 _I never needed anybody in my life._

 _I learned the truth too late._

 _I'll never shake away the pain._

 _I close my eyes but she's still there._

 _I let her steal into my melancholy heart._

 _It's more than I can bare._

 _Now I know she'll never leave me._

 _Even as she runs away!_

 _She still torment me._

 _Calm me._

 _Hurt me._

 _Move me, come what may._

 _Wasting in my lonely tower._

 _Waiting by an open door._

 _I'll fool myself she'll walk right in_

 _and be with me for evermore._

 _I rage against the trails of love._

 _I curse the fading of the light._

 _Though she's already flown far beyond my reach_

 _she's never out of sight!_

 _Now I know she'll never leave me._

 _Even as she fades from view._

 _She will inspire me._

 _Be a part of everything I do._

 _Wasting in my lonely tower._

 _Waiting by an open door._

 _I'll fool myself she'll walk right in_

 _and as the long, long nights begin_

 _I'll think of all that might've been._

 _Waiting here for. Ever. More!_

HotXbun: (Crying). That was such a sweet sorrow! King Beast would be proud!

Two facts. One. The song originally going to be used in this chapter was going to be Together We Make a Promise from Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. You should read my Pokémon fan fiction 'Follow Your Heart.'

Two. This is not the first time I have used Evermore in one of my fan fictions. It is also used in Chapter 5 of my 100 Things to Do Before High School fan fiction 'Keep Your Feelings Hidden Thing!'

This is the last time we will see Mulan Island and Lonnie in this story. But both of them will appear again someday.

This is also the last chapter based on Episode 4.

Challenge: Tell me when you think Chad will see Lonnie again.

My Answer: It will be in another story.


	16. Chapter 16 The Silde

HotXbun: Sorry it's been a week since I last updated.

I have news! This fan fiction is now the same length as my longest one 'Shouldn't Love You!'

We will see a place of Ben's past in this chapter. And Mal will get into trouble!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants; Avatar The Last Airbender; Meet the Robinsons; Cinderella or Drake and Josh. But I do own the Cabbage Seller, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 16 The Slide

Ben's POV

"Welcome to Todayland", I said as I showed everybody said place the next day. "I use to come here all the time to see my friend Wilbur." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Wilbur is the counterpart to King Bumi.]**

"Wow", Mal said in awe. "We don't have buildings like this on the Isle of the Lost."

"They have buildings that aren't on the verge of falling over", Jay said in shock.

"Come on slow pokes", I called. "The fun's inside the city."

With that we made it into the city.

"Look at this", I said pointing towards a series of tubes. "This is the city's delivery system. A series of tubes and shoots. Technology brings the packages up, and gravity brings them down."

"So they get their mail on time", Audrey said unimpressed.

"They do get their mail on time", I stated. "But my friend Wilbur found another use for these shoots."

 _Flashback_

 _Thirteen year old Wilbur and I were standing on a balcony._

 _I was wearing a royal blue, short sleeved V-neck; yellow dress pants; a dark brown, leather belt and dark brown, leather loafers._ **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Wilbur is wearing the same outfit he wears in the movie.]**

 _Wilbur jumped and turned to face me._

 _"Look around", he told me. "What do you see?"_

 _"The mailing system", I replied._

 _"Oh Ben", Wilbur started before slinging his arm over me. "You're looking at it for what it is. You need to look at it for what it can be."_ **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: That's a line from Cinderella 2015.]**

 _"Okay then", I said. "What can this be?"_

 _"The world's coolest super slide", Wilbur replied._

 _I looked at the mailing system and realized that that he was right._

 _"Wilbur, you're a mad genius", I stated._

 _Wilbur just laughed._

 _And that's how we ended using the mailing system as a super slide. And getting grounded for a whole month._ **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: It was worth it!]**

 _End of Flashback_

"That sounds cool", Mal stated. "We should try it."

"No way", I said. "I am king now. It wouldn't set a good example."

"Well I'm not king", Mal pointed out before she started walking away.

"Wait what", I said before going after her.

She went to the end of one of the tubes.

"Um Mal", I started. "What are you doing?"

"Trying this slide thing", Mal replied.

"Mal don't..."

But it was too late, because Mal had already thrown herself onto the mailing system! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Oh boy.]**

"Oh no", I said in dismay before I started running around in panic. "What do we do? What do we do? What do we do..."

"Calm down man", Jay yelled before slapping me.

"Do that again", I commanded and Jay did as told. "Thank you. I needed that." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: That was from Drake and Josh.]**

"No problem", Jay replied before wiping his hands.

"I know what to do", Jane stated before summoning her wand. "Bippity, boppity, boo!"

With that a lavender spiral of energy was floating midair and there was a screen in the middle of it.

The screen showed Mal falling onto a cart with tons of cabbages on it.

"My cabbages", the person who was selling them yelled in dismay before looking and Mal in anger. "You are going to pay for this young missy!"

"Uh oh."

HotXbun: Uh oh indeed Mal.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen to Mal now.

My Answer: Don't worry. An old friend of Ben is going to help her out.


	17. Chapter 17 Wilbur Robinson

HotXbun: I have good news and bad news!

The good news is that I have now watched Descendants 2! So you can spoil away!

The bad news is that this story is now non canon. But I will still try and put in elements of the second movie.

I have more good news! This is now my longest story! Sorry 'Shouldn't Love You.'

Time to see if Mal is going to get into trouble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants; Avatar The Last Airbender or Meet the Robinsons.

Chapter 17 Wilbur Robinson

Ben's POV

The gang and I caught up to Mal, who was talking to a police officer. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Oh boy.]**

But then I saw a boy. And I knew who he was. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Who was he?]**

"Wilbur", I said before I ran to him. "Wilbur is that you?"

"Ben", Wilbur said before me. "It's good to see you again my friend."

I stepped back and looked at my old friend.

His hair was now short and his bangs were styled into a bridge.

He was wearing a royal blue v-neck; black jeans; royal blue sneakers with black markings; a black, long sleeved leather jacket and black, fingerless gloves.

"Why hello there", Audrey said while twirling her hair. "What's your name?"

"My name is Wilbur", said person replied.

"So you're Ben's old friend", Audrey said before she looked at me. "You didn't tell me your friend was super cute."

"I'm a boy", I pointed out. "I don't know what girls consider cute."

"Well I consider him cute", Audrey stated as she pointed to Wilbur.

I looked over at Jay, who was fuming for some reason. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: It looks like somebody is jealous.]**

"So what brings you here", Wilbur asked.

"We're traveling around the world and stopping the villains as we go", I replied.

"And what is your plan to win the war", Wilbur asked.

"We don't have one yet", Mal replied.

"Mal", I replied before hugging her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright", Mal replied. "I was able to get the cop to let me off with a warring."

"How do you expect to stop the war if you don't know how you are going to do that", Wilbur asked going back to what we were talking about before.

"We don't have enough information about the villains to form a proper plan", I replied. "All we can do for now is observe them and see what we can do."

Wilbur thought about something for a moment.

"If you're going to stop this war I need to make sure you have what it takes", Wilbur stated. "Come to my house tomorrow at sunrise."

"Awe man", Jay said. "Why does it have to be sunrise?"

"Because that is how it is always done", Wilbur replied. "See you tomorrow."

With that Wilbur left all of us in confusion.

HotXbun: So now you have met Wilbur.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Wilbur will make everybody do.

My Answer: People who love video games (and Avatar) will love the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18 Test Your Skills

HotXbun: As I said in the last chapter. People who love video games (and Avatar) will like this chapter!

Get comfortable because this is a long one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants; Avatar The Last Airbender, Lemonade Mouth or Violetta.

Chapter 18 Test Your Skills

Third Person POV

The Next Day

Everybody was all walking to where Wilbur said to meet him. Expect Jay. Who was riding on Chad's back fast asleep. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Jay!]**

"Why did I agree to this", Chad asked.

"Because you're a doofus", Audrey replied. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Audrey!]**

"Hey", Chad said offended.

"It's true", Audrey stated.

"Audrey", Ben scolded. "Stop being rude to Chad."

"I was just being honest", Audrey stated.

"A little too honest", Mal stated.

Before anything else could happen, everybody walked into the room Wilbur asked them to meet him in.

In the room was said person next to many beds.

"Hello Wilbur", Audrey greeted before walking up to said person while twirling her hair.

"I heard Audrey flirting with Wilbur", Jay yelled before falling off of Chad, who took a photo of it.

"And send", he said before looking at Jay. "That is revenge for making me carry you."

"Well played my friend", Jay stated before getting up.

"Good morning everyone", Wilbur greeted.

"It is not a good morning for me", Jay stated.

"Or me", Chad stated.

"Oh stop whining you babies", Wilbur commanded. "You'll be able to go back to sleep soon."

"Really", Jay asked happily. "Yes!"

"Wait", Mal started. "We got up at sunrise just so we could go back to sleep."

"Kinda", Wilbur replied before he picked something up.

It looked like a mask that was attached to a wire.

"This is known as a virtual reality mask", Wilbur revealed. "Or the VRM for short."

"What does it do", Audrey asked.

"Since when are you into gadgets", Doug asked.

"Since the boy showing me it is so cute", Audrey replied and Jay growled. **[Saving Kingdoms Extras: Someone is totes jelly again.]**

"To answer your question Audrey", Wilbur started changing the subject. "This is the first object to combine technology and magic." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Wow.]**

"How does it do that", Evie asked.

"It hooks up your brain to a computer so that you can control an avatar with your mind." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: See? Avatar!]**

"Um", Ben started. "Is that safe?"

"Don't worry", Wilbur assured. "Everything has been tested to make sure it doesn't hurt anybody."

"Okay then", Ben said. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Let's hope Wilbur knows what he's doing.]**

"So how will this thing help us with the war", Mal asked.

Wilbur did not answer. Instead he walked up to a computer and started typing on it.

"You guys will go into three virtual situations I have created to hone you skills", Wilbur replied. "But first, we must create your avatars."

One Hour Later

Everybody was zapped into a virtual, underwater cave.

Ben was wearing a royal blue, long sleeved shirt with a turtleneck; yellow dress pants; black combat boots; a yellow sash across his chest and virtual versions of his crown, belt, sword and necklace.

Mal was wearing a purple vest; black jeans; black, knee length boots with purple laces; a black, long sleeved, leather jacket; black, fingerless gloves and a black, thin, leather belt with a black mesh pouch with a virtual version of her spell book in it and a virtual version of her ring.

Her hair was straight and loose.

She was wearing purple eyeshadow; black mascara; purple blush and purple lipstick.

Her nails were painted purple. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: This was originally going to be Mal's Battle gear.]**

Evie was wearing a royal blue, long sleeved jacket with white rings by the neck and wrists and a large, red bow on the chest; red jeans; royal blue sneakers with white laces; white tips and white soles and a virtual version of her bag.

Her hair was straight and tied into a high ponytail with a red ribbon tied into a bow.

She was wearing red eyeshadow; black mascara; red blush and red lipstick.

Her nails were painted royal blue with white tips and red bows.

Jay was wearing a white vest with a black skull on it; black jeans; black combat boots; black, leather, fingerless gloves and virtual versions of his gear.

His hair was tied into a bun and he was wearing a white scarf with black skulls around his forehead.

Carlos was wearing a white, short sleeved v-neck; black jean shorts; black, combat boots; a black, long sleeved, foot length, leather coat; black, leather, fingerless gloves and a virtual version of his whistle.

Jane was wearing a sparkly, lilac vest; a white, knee length skater skirt with lilac bows on the hem; white, sheer tights; white high heels, a white bracelet on each wrist and a virtual version of her belt and wand.

Her hair was like it was when Mal used magic on her and was curly and loose with lilac glitter in it.

She was wearing sparkly, lilac eyeshadow; white mascara; sparkly, lilac blush and sparkly lilac lipstick.

Her nails were painted sparkly lilac with white tips and bows.

Doug was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; green dress pants; black loafers; a green, long sleeved blazer; a green tie with a black music note at the end of it; a virtual version of his glasses and a virtual version of is trombone.

Audrey was wearing a white, strapless skater dress with a puffy skirt; hot pink sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles under white, knee length socks with two thin, icy blue stripes at the top of each of them; a hot pink, long sleeved jacket with white cuffs and a white collar with icy blue stripes on them and a thick, hot pink belt with a matching sword holster on it.

Her hair was now hot pink and was curly and loose.

She was wearing icy blue eyeshadow; white mascara; hot pink blush and hot pink lipstick.

Her nails were painted hot pink with white tips with icy blue stripes on them.

Chad was wearing a baby blue, sleeveless crossover shirt; pale yellow, baggy jeans; baby blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles; a pale yellow, long sleeved, foot length, loose jacket and a virtual version of his belt and sword.

Wilbur was on a ledge and was wearing a white, short sleeved v-neck; royal blue jeans; black, combat boots; a royal blue , long sleeved, foot length, leather coat and black, fingerless gloves.

His hair was now royal blue and spiked up.

"It is time for your first challenge", he stated. "See that key? You need to get it from under that waterfall."

"That's it", Jay asked in shock. "Piece of cake!"

With that Jay plunged into the waterfall, and the force threw him back onto the rocks. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Ouch.]**

"A rotten piece of cake", Jay stated. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Very rotten.]**

"Okay then", Evie started. "We're gonna have to think about this a little."

Evie started looking around and got an idea.

"I've got it", she stated. "Ben, you gave your avatar the ability to beast up right?"

"That is correct", Ben replied.

"Good", Evie stated. "Do that and tear off that piece of rock."

With that Ben did as told.

"Good", Evie said. "Now let me help you position it."

Evie helped position the rock.

"Good", she said. "Now throw it with all that you got!"

With that Ben threw the rock and the chain the key was connected to got stuck onto it!

The rock fell right by Wilbur, with the key. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Yes!]**

Wilbur picked up the key.

"Good job Evie", he stated. "You know how to think fast. That will come in handy on the battle field."

"Thank you Wilbur", Evie thanked.

"Now", Wilbur started. "Onto the next challenge."

With that Wilbur snapped his fingers and the group was transported to a burrow.

"For your next challenge you will have to find my virtual pet Hoppy", Wilbur revealed. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Hoppy is the counterpart to Flopsy.]**

"Leave this to Dude and I", Carlos commanded. "I gave his avatar the ability to sniff things out. He'll be able to find Hoppy in no time."

"Alright then", Ben said. "Go ahead."

With that Carlos went on his quest to find Hoppy.

He completed this quest a minute later. Or he thought he did. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Thought?]**

Carlos had found a small, white bunny.

"I found him", Carlos stated.

"Bring him here", Wilbur commanded. "Daddy wants a kiss from Hoppy."

"Okay", Carlos said.

He tried to pick up Hoppy, but then...A LARGE RABBIT APPEARED!

The large rabbit caused 'Hoppy' to run away.

"Hoppy wait", Carlos said as he ran after the small rabbit.

'Hoppy' ran into a hole and Carlos reached into it.

Then he realised something. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: What?]**

"Wait a minute", he said before looking at the large rabbit. "Hoppy?" **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (Mouth hangs open).]**

With that the large rabbit picked Carlos up...and licked him.

"Hoppy", Carlos said happily before hugging the large rabbit.

"That's Hoppy", Audrey asked in shock.

"I guess so", Ben stated.

Wilbur whistled and Hoppy ran up to him.

"Oh who's a good boy", Wilbur asked before looking at Carlos. "Good job Carlos. You were able to quickly realise that things weren't what you thought they were. That will be very useful."

"Thank you Wilbur", Carlos thanked.

"Now", Wilbur started. "Onto the final challenge!"

With that Wilbur snapped his fingers and everybody was teleported to an arena.

"The final challenge will be a duel amongst each other", Wilbur replied. "It will be a battle Royale." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: It was originally going to be one on one battles but HotXbun realised that that made the chapter unnecessary long.]**

Audrey raised her hand.

"Yes Audrey", Wilbur asked.

"What is a battle Royale", Audrey asked.

"I'm glad you asked my dear", Wilbur stated.

This caused Audrey to giggle and Jay to growl.

"A battle Royale is when everybody goes against each other at once", Wilbur replied. "The last one standing is the winner!"

With that everybody but Wilbur was teleported into the arena.

"Everybody ready", he asked and everybody nodded. "Fight!"

With that everybody started fighting each other!

Jay and Chad ran to each other and their weapons met.

Jay tried striking Chad but the latter dodge the attack.

Chad then kicked Jay in the legs causing him to fall over.

Chad tried striking Jay but the latter blocked the attack with his stick.

He then kicked Chad in the stomach causing him to tumble over.

Jay tried striking Chad but the latter grabbed his shirt and flipped him over.

He then tied striking Jay and their weapons met again.

Both stood up.

Finally, Chad was able to stab Jay in the stomach causing all of his HP to drop! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: For all none gamers, HP means health points. When you loose them all...]**

Jay looked up at his health bar.

"Oh no."

With that he...disappeared! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra:...you die.]**

Everybody gasped.

"Jay", Audrey yelled in dismay. "Where is he?"

"Do not worry my dear", Wilbur stated. "Jay will simply wake up in the real world."

"Oh", Audrey said. "Okay."

Everybody just stood awkwardly.

"What are you waiting for", Wilbur asked. "Get back into it!"

With that everybody snapped out of it before going back to fighting.

Mal and Audrey looked at each other. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Ooo (grabs popcorn).]**

"You're going down VK", Audrey stated.

"We'll just see about that", Mal stated.

With that Mal and Audrey charged at each other.

Audrey tried striking Mal but the latter dodged it and jumped on her back!

She then flipped her onto the ground!

Mal was about to do a spell, but Audrey got up and tried to strike her!

"With the power I wield give me a powerful shield!"

With that a purple shield appeared in front of Mal.

Audrey tried blocking her but she couldn't get an opening.

She eventually got tired of this and jumped over Mal!

She tried striking her but Mal grabbed her arms and flung her to the ground!

With that Mal once again tried using a spell...but Audrey climbed under her and started running away!

"Get back here you coward", Mal commanded.

"I'm not a coward", Audrey stated before looking at the wall she was running to. "I'm a winner!"

With that Audrey jumped off from the wall!

She did a twirl midair and kicked Mal right in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground!

She looked up at Audrey.

"Bye bye Mal", she stated wickedly.

"I don't think so", Mal stated before she got up. "I have the power of a raging beast, so let it out and let it free!"

With that a large swarm of purple magic hit Audrey causing all her HP to be depleted!

With that she disappeared.

"Audrey is eliminated", Wilbur declared. "Mal is still in the battle. But for how long?"

"Until the end baby", Mal declared before she run back into the battle.

"Now that's what I like", Wilbur stated. "Determination."

With that Mal started singing.

 _Insecure_

 _in her skin_

 _Like a puppet._

 _A girl on a string._

 _Broke away._

 _Learned to fly._

 _If you want her back gotta let her shine._

With that Mal and Chad stared at each other.

 _Now it looks like the joke's on you_

 _'cause the girl that you thought you knew._

With that Mal and Chad started attacking each other.

 _She's so gone._

 _That's all over now._

 _She's so gone._

 _You won't find her around._

 _You can look but you won't see_

 _the girl I use to be_

 _'cause she's_

 _she's so gone._

With that Mal took out Chad!

 _Here I am._

 _This is me_

 _and I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be._

 _Are you shocked?_

 _Are you mad_

 _that you're missing out on who I really am?_

Mal and Jane stared at each other.

 _Now it looks like the joke's on you_

 _'cause the girl that you thought you knew._

With that Mal and Jane started attacking each other.

 _She's so gone._

 _That's all over now._

 _She's so gone._

 _You won't find her around._

 _You can look but you won't see_

 _the girl I use to be_

 _'cause she's_

With that Mal took Jane out!

 _She's so gone_

 _away_

 _like history._

 _She's so gone._

 _Baby this is me._

With that Mal started attacking everybody!

 _She's so gone._

 _That's all over now._

 _She's so gone._

 _You won't find her around._

 _You can look but you won't see_

 _the girl I use to be_

 _'cause she's_

 _She's so gone._

 _She's so gone._

 _You can look but you won't see_

 _the girl I use to be_

 _'cause she's_

 _She's so gone._

 _She's so gone._ **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: This is not the first time HotXbun have used this song in one of their stories. It is also used in Chapter 12 of their Violetta fan fiction 'Romeo and Juliet.']**

With that The song ended and everybody was gone.

Except Ben.

It was just the two of them now.

The two charged at each other!

Ben tried to strike Mal but she blocked it with her shields.

Ben tried to strike Mal again but she again blocked it.

Mal continued to block until Ben had had enough.

With that...he beasted up!

"Two can play at that game", Mal stated. "You're not the only one who gave their avatar a wicked ability."

With that Mal transformed into...a dragon!

"A dragon", Wilbur said in awe while he was eating virtual popcorn. "Fascinating."

With that Mal and Ben started fighting in their new forms.

They fought for a bit and Ben eventually came up with an idea.

He turned back into a human, jumped onto a wall and...stabbed Mal in the heart! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Talk about a heartbreak.]**

With that Mal collapsed to the floor and disappeared.

And so did the arena.

...

Ben woke up in Wilbur's computer room.

He looked around and saw everybody doing their own thing.

He smiled.

Then suddenly...he felt a pain in his heart. Literally.

Mal had punched him in the heart! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Ouch!]**

"Owe", Ben yelled. "You punched me in the heart!"

"And you stabbed me in the heart", Mal pointed out. "Now we're even."

"No we're not", Ben stated. "You only felt virtual pain. I'm feeling real pain."

"Oh", Mal said in fake symphony. "Does my Benny need a kissy to feel better?"

"Yes", Ben said a baby voice.

"Awe", Mal said. "No."

With that Mal started walking away.

"Oh no you don't", Ben stated before he started playfully chasing Mal.

One thing led to another...and soon everybody was playfully chasing each other.

Wilbur chuckled as he watched everybody.

"I think these guys are gonna win the war for us."

HotXbun: And that's the last chapter based on 'The King of Omashu.'

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ben and his party will win the war.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.


	19. Chapter 19 Enchantra

HotXbun: Time for the first episode based on 'Imprisoned.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 19 Enchantra

Mal's POV

The Next Day

Everybody was in a forest when Jay walked up to everybody with a sack.

"You're back", Audrey said happily.

"Finally", Carlos said happily. "I'm starving."

"What did you find", Ben asked.

With that Jay put down his sack to reveal...nuts. Lots and lots of nuts.

"Okay", he started. "We have round shaped nuts, oval shaped nuts and rock shaped nuts that might just be rocks. Dig in!"

Everybody looked at the nuts in disgust.

"What else do you got", I asked.

Before Jay could answer...we all heard a loud boom!

"What was that", Carlos asked fearfully.

"Only one way to find out", I replied as I started running towards the sound.

Everybody followed suit.

"Shouldn't we run away from loud booms, not towards them", I heard Audrey ask.

Everybody hid behind a ledge before slowly looking up to see...a girl?

But it wasn't just any girl. She was using magic!

She had waist length, golden blonde hair that was curly and loose with a crown braid; emerald green eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing a white, long sleeved, knee length, flowing dress with pale green flowers on the hem and wrists; black tights; black ankle boots with slight heels and a silver buckle on each on and a gold, thin chain around her neck with a peach coloured rose bud.

She was levitating a boulder.

"Who is that", I asked.

Then Ben said something that shocked me.

"A friend", he replied before standing up. "Enchantra!"

With that the girl looked at Ben in shock.

"Ben", she asked before dropping the boulder and running up to him. "Ben!"

With that the girl ran up and tackled Ben.

"It's great to see you again", she stated.

"You too", Ben stated before gesturing the rest of us over. "Enchantra, this is my party! Party, this is Enchantra. She is the daughter of the enchantress that put the curse of my father."

"You're friends with the daughter of the person that turned your dad into a beast", I asked in confusion.

"Him becoming a beast is what made him who he is", Ben stated. "It was a blessing in disguise."

"I guess that's true", I stated before shaking Enchantra's hand. "I'm Mal. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too", Enchantra stated before turning her head back to Ben. "It's a good thing you're here Ben. Something has happened and I think you can fix it."

"What happened", Ben asked.

"Follow me", Enchantra commanded before she grabbed Ben's hand and started pulling him away.

"Let's go guys", I commanded as everybody followed.

Ten Minutes Later

The team were on a cliff overlooking a village.

A village that looked like a part of the isle. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Oh no.]**

"What happened here", Ben asked sadly.

"A group of villains came, captured anybody who could use magic and sent them away."

"Where to", I asked.

"I don't know", Enchantra replied. "Nobody knows."

"But I know how to find out", Evie stated before she took out her magic mirror. "Mirror, mirror, tell me if this is true. Where did the villains take the magic users to?"

With that the magic mirror showed Evie where the magic users were...and it was not good.

"Uh oh", Evie said in dismay.

"What" Ben asked in confusion. "Where are they Evie?"

With that Evie showed Ben her magic mirror.

"The Isle of the Lost! They're on the Isle of the Lost?!" **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (Does spit take) What?!]**

"That's what the mirror says", Evie replied. "And the mirror never lies. Believe me. I know."

"Okay", Mal said changing the subject. "How do we get to the Isle of the Lost?"

Everybody thought for a moment...then Ben got an idea.

"I know just the guy for the job."

HotXbun: Interesting.

Challenge: Tell me who you think is the guy.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.


	20. Chapter 20 Magic

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly three weeks since I last updated! I finished this chapter but then my beta reader made me realise that the plot didn't make sense so I had to rewrite this! Big thanks to ILoveEveything6 (who is my beta reader).

It's time for a new character. But he's not entirely new. He's from the book series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Avatar The Last Airbender or Make it Pop. You should read my Make it Pop fan fiction 'Make it Pop Season 3.'

Chapter 20 Magic

Evie's POV

The Next Day

Everybody was waiting in Enchantra's living room.

We were waiting for the person that Ben said could help.

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"That must be him", Ben replied before getting up.

"Who", I asked.

Ben didn't answer. Instead, he opened the door...and someone I do not expect to see walked in. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Who?]**

Carlos shot up when he saw who it was.

"Professor Yen Sid!" **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Oh. That's who.]**

With that Carlos ran up to his old teacher.

Said teacher had short, grey hair that was styled into a bridge, chocolate brown eyes; very pale, wrinkly skin and a short, grey beard.

He was wearing a cornflower blue, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers, a black tie and a white, long sleeved lab coat.

"It's good to see you again Carlos", Professor Yen Sid stated.

"Carlos", Jane started as she walked up to said person. "How in Auradon do you know the Yen Sid?"

"He was our teacher on the Isle of the Lost", Carlos replied.

"But you're not a bad guy", Jane pointed out to Yen Sid.

"No I am not", Yen Sid replied. "I chose to be sent there so I could teach the children to live without magic."

"So a magician went to teach kids how to live without magic", Audrey asked. "You do know that that sounds weird right?"

Yen Sid just chuckled at what Audrey said.

"I know it sounds weird", he started. "But I know enough about magic to know that you don't always need it." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: True. Very true.]**

Everybody nodded at what Yen Sid said.

"So", I started changing the subject. "What are you here for anyway Professor Yen Sid?"

"I am here to help you guys get to the Isle of the Lost", Yen Sid replied.

"How", I asked.

Yen Sid didn't answer. Instead he took out...some of the most hideous things I have ever seen! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: What?]**

"Oh my wicked", I said in disgust. "What are those?"

"These hats will allow you guys to use magic", Yen Sid replied. "Mal, Jane and Enchantra will not need them of course."

"Why would we need to be able to use magic", Doug asked.

"So that you can get captured." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (Does spit take.)]**

"What", everybody yelled.

"Why in the name of Auradon would you do that", Audrey asked.

"So that you can be taken to the Isle of the lost and free the prisoners."

"Oh", everybody said in realisation.

I couldn't take it anymore. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Take what?]**

"I'm sorry", I said as I grabbed the hats. "But I can not let you wear these disgraces to fashion!"

With that I tossed the hats onto the couch.

"Allow me to make new hats that will not make you ashamed of your heads", I commanded.

"Can you do that", Yen Sid asked.

"Mal", I asked said person. "Do you have a spell that could help me?"

With that Mal looked through her spell book.

"Huh", she said in shock. "I do actually. I'm surprised I missed that."

"Okay then", I started. "Then let's get started! Music honey!"

With that Doug pressed a boombox and music started playing.

Ten Minutes Later

A makeshift runway was made in the living room and everybody was standing by the sides of it.

I came from behind a makeshift curtain and started singing.

 _So, this is how it tastes._

 _Every colour of the rainbow._

 _A magic in my show_

 _So, this is how it feels_

 _to get everyone talking._

 _The big reveal._

 _Ooo, ooo._

 _It's a crazy situation._

 _Look at my creations._

 _Ooo, ooo._

 _Absolute fascination._

 _A runaway sensation._

With that Audrey and Jane walked to the back of the runaway while Mal used her magic to make colourful sheets of fabric fly across the runway.

 _Now I am here_

 _where I'm meant to be._

 _I'm meant to be._

 _Show of the year._

 _A new style queen._

 _Boom boom!_

 _On the scene._

With that the a fabric disappeared and Audrey and Jane walked to the front of the runway.

 _Now I am here_

 _where I'm meant to be._

 _I'm meant to be._

 _Show of the year._

 _A new style queen._

 _Boom boom!_

 _On the scene._

With that I started working on the hats.

 _So, this is it my friends._

 _The hottest ticket in town._

 _Everyone will attend._

 _Oh, this is where it goes._

 _In all the magazines_

 _and everyone knows._

 _Ooo, ooo._

 _It's a crazy situation._

 _Look at my creations._

 _Ooo, ooo._

 _Absolute fascination._

 _A runaway sensation._

With that me and some of my friends made it back to the stage.

 _Now I am here_

 _where I'm meant to be._

 _I'm meant to be._

 _Show of the year._

 _A new style queen._

 _Boom boom!_

 _On the scene._

 _Now I am here_

 _where I'm meant to be._

 _I'm meant to be._

 _Show of the year._

 _A new style queen._

 _Boom boom!_

 _On the scene._

With that Doug started taking pictures of me as I posed.

 _Now I am here_

 _where I'm meant to be._

 _I'm meant to be._

 _Show of the year._

 _A new style queen._

 _Boom boom!_

 _On the scene._

 _Now I am here_

 _where I'm meant to be._

 _I'm meant to be._

 _Show of the year._

 _A new style queen._

 _Boom boom!_

 _On the scene._

One Hour Later

I had finished the hats and gave then to everybody

Jay's was a red beanie with his signature snake logo on it.

Carlos's was a blood red cap with his signature bone logo on it.

Ben's was a royal blue bandana with the gold beast insignia on it.

Doug's was a green newsboy hat.

Chad's was a baby blue fedora with a pale yellow band tied around it.

Audrey's was a baby pink rose she could put in her hair.

And mine was a gold, thin Alice band with my signature heart symbol on the side of it.

"Okay Mal", I started. "Do your thing."

With that Mal got her spell book out and said a spell.

"And when you hear a click, this items will allow you to use magic."

With that Mal enchanted the hats.

"Okay", I said. "Who wants to test these babies?"

"I will", Carlos replied before he put on his head and walked up to Mal. "Hey Mal. Can I borrow your spell book for a minute."

"Sure", Mal replied before giving Carlos her book.

He looked at Dude before reading a spell.

"Although it sounds up surd, turn your bark into a word."

With that Carlos flicked his fingers in the same way Mal does.

"Did it work", Jane asked.

"Only one way to find out", Carlos replied. "Dude. Speak."

"Hello!"

Everybody looked at Dude in shock.

He just talked! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (Faints.)]**

"It worked", Carlos said happily as he picked up his now talking companion.

"The dog can talk now", Jay said in shock.

"Well every team needs a talking animal sidekick", Carlos stated.

Upon hearing this, everybody burst out laughing!

"I guess that's true", Ben stated. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: It is Ben. It is.]**

Yen Sid picked up one of my hats.

"Incredible", he stated before looking at Mal. "You have quite a gift Mal."

"Thank you", Mal thanked.

"And", Yen Sid started before looking at me. "You were right Evie. The old hats do look hideous compared to these."

"I try", I bragged as I flipped my hair.

"So what's our next move", Carlos asked.

"We try to purposely get caught and taken to the Isle."

Everybody gulped when Ben said this.

Let's hope that he knows what he's doing.

HotXbun: I agree Evie. I agree.

Challenge: Tell me if you think going to the Isle is a good idea.

My Answer: Let's hope for our heroes sake that it is.


	21. Chapter 21 Causing Chaos

HotXbun: Happy Anniversary! I can't believe that it has been two whole years since I posted this story! I want to thank everybody who has read this story!

It's time for our heroes to purposely get taken to the Isle of the Lost! Yay! Fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 21 Causing Chaos

Mal's POV

The Next Day

Everybody was in Enchantra's village.

"Okay", I said as I turned to face everyone. "Who's ready to cause some trouble?"

With that everybody cheered.

One Hour Later

It's official. AK's are terrible at causing chaos!

Ben just used his magic to change the language of the books in the library.

Jane just used her magic to make the pumpkin's large.

And Chad and Audrey just used their hats to make mirrors so they could look at themselves! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (Slaps forehead).]**

"You guys are terrible at this", I stated before looking at my friends. "Let's show you how it's done."

"Oh no", Ben said with dread in his voice.

"Oh yes", I replied before my friends and I walked into the village and started singing.

 _All: We got all the ways to be_

 _W.I.C.K.E.D._

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W.I.C.K.E.D._

 _C'mon!_

 _Hey hey hey hey hey!_

 _Hey hey hey hey (haha)!_

 _Hey hey hey hey hey!_

With that I started singing on her own.

 _Me: Crashing the party._

 _Guess they lost my invitation?_

 _Friendly reminder._

 _Got my own kind of persuasion._

Carlos started singing.

 _Carlos: Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior._

 _Happily ever after with a little flavor._

With that Jay started singing.

 _Jay: We're bad to the bone_

 _with even worse intentions._

 _We're gonna steal the show_

 _and leave 'em all defenseless._

With that Evie started singing.

 _Evie: A fairytale life can be oh so overrated_

 _so raise your voices and let's get it activated._

 _All: Long live having some fun._

 _We take what we want._

 _There's so many ways to be wicked._

 _With us evil lives on._

 _The right side of wrong._

 _There's so many ways to be wicked._

 _Apple apple._

 _Dip dip._

 _Wanna try it?_

 _Tick tick._

 _Take a bite._

 _C'mon be bold._

 _Change the way this story's told!_

With that Ben and his friends started getting in on the action!

 _Me: This time the dark is finally getting your attention._

 _Evie: We're wicked by the book_

 _and class is back in session._

 _Jay: You like it?_

 _Steal it._

 _Gotta beat 'em to the treasure._

 _Fenwick: A right of passage_

 _All: that doesn't get much better!_

 _Long live having some fun._

 _We take what we want._

 _There's so many ways to be wicked._

 _With us evil lives on._

 _The right side of wrong._

 _There's so many ways to be wicked._

 _Me: Mother, always knows best._

 _Evie: Show her, past every test._

 _Fenwick: Hear her voice in my head._

 _Jay: Evil is the only_

 _All: real way to win._

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _Hey hey hey hey!_

 _W.I.C.K.E.D._

 _Jay: Let's go!_

 _All: We got all the ways to be_

 _Hey hey hey hey!_

 _W.I.C.K.E.D._

 _Me: Yeah!_

 _All: Long live having some fun._

 _We take what we want._

 _There's so many ways to be wicked._

 _With us evil lives on._

 _The right side of wrong._

 _There's so many ways to be wicked._

 _Cruel and unusual._

 _We're taking control._

 _There's so many ways to be wicked._

 _With us evil lives on._

 _The right side of wrong._

 _There's so many ways to be wicked._

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W.I.C.K.E.D._

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W.I.C.K.E.D._

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W.I.C.K.E.D._

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _Me: So many ways to be wicked._

With that the song ended.

And it worked! My friends and I were being taken to the Isle of the Lost!

Let's just hope that this plan works.

HotXbun: So our heroes are being taken to the Isle of the Lost. Fun.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen on the Isle of the Lost.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.


	22. Chapter 22 Return to Isle of the Lost

HotXbun: We will get to see our heroes on the Isle of the Lost in this chapter! Fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Avatar The Last Airbender or The Rescuers. But I do own Enchantra.

Chapter 22 Return to Isle of the Lost **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: This chapter is named after the book of the same name.]**

Ben's POV

That Evening

My friends and I were on the Isle of the Lost. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (Gulps.)]**

A woman walked up to us.

She had short, blood red hair in a pixie cut; olive green eyes and very pale skin.

She was wearing a a blood red, sleeveless, ankle length dress; blood red high heels and sea foam green, seashell shaped stud earrings.

She was wearing a blood red, sleeveless; ankle length dress and blood red high heels.

She was also wearing lilac eyeshadow around her eyes and blood red lipstick.

"Hello everybody", she greeted in a creepily friendly way. "My name is Madame Madusa. Now, you may not think of me as your warden, but as your host. And think of yourselves not as prisoners, but as welcome guests."

 _Guests? Yeah right._ **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: You said it Ben!]**

Suddenly, a man coughed...and Madame Madusa did not like it. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Oh no.]**

She looked at the man angrily.

"What kind of guest interrupts his host when she is speaking", she asked. "Take him away! One week in solitary confinement will fix him up." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: What?!]**

With that the old man was taken away.

"As I was saying", Madame Madusa started. "Just listen to me and we will all get along splendidly. Right, King Benjamin?"

Madame Madusa was now staring right at me.

"You just put that man away for merely coughing", I asked in shock. "How cruel can one person be?"

"Oh honey", Madame Madusa started. "I'm just getting started." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (Gulps again.)]**

With that Madame Madusa started walking away and we were all forced to follow.

"Welcome to the Isle of the Lost", she started. "The prison we were forced to live on for twenty. LONG. YEARS." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (Gulps again) she is angry. Really angry!]**

"I am very sorry about that", I apologised sincerely. "But this isn't the answer!"

"Oh really", Madame Madusa asked. "And what is?"

"Forgiveness", I replied. "If we can all learn to forgive each other, then this will all be over!"

Upon hearing this, all the villains burst out laughing! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Not good.]**

"Silly King", Madame Madusa stated. "Forgiveness isn't the answer. Revenge is!"

With that all the villains cheered! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Still not good.]**

"An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind", I quoted. "If you continue this it will end up destroying you. Do you understand?"

"Don't know, don't care", Madame Madusa replied in boredom. "Push them in! I can't hear King Benjamin's 'we must forgive each other' speech any longer."

Before I could protest my friends and I were pushed into the barrier!

It closed and I looked around.

Then...I spotted someone. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Who?]**

It was Enchantra's mom! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Yes!]**

She had waist length, golden blonde hair that was curly and loose; emerald green eyes and peach skin.

She was wearing an emerald green; long sleeved, ankle length dress and emerald green flats.

"Mom", Enchantra yelled as she ran up to said person.

"Enchantra", The enchantress said in shock as her daughter tackled her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"WE'RE here to help you", I replied as I walked up to the enchantress.

"Ben", the enchantress said happily when she saw me. "Oh thank goodness you are here!"

"And us", Carlos added gesturing to the rest of us.

"Yes, yes", the enchantress said. "Thank you all so much for coming."

"No problem", Mal replied. "Now. What's the plan to get out of here?"

"I'm afraid we don't have one", the enchantress replied. "It's not easy to strategise when your opponent is watching your every move."

"Then we need a place to strategise", I stated.

"And I know the perfect place", Mal stated. "Come on!"

With that Mal started running and everybody followed her.

HotXbun: So. Mal is going to show her friends a place.

Challenge: Tell me what place you think Mal is going to show her friends.

My Answer: I'll give you a hint. It's a place from the second movie.


	23. Chapter 23 Planning

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been two months since I last updated this! I was busy with other stories.

Time to see Mal's hideout.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Enchantra.

Chapter 23 Planning

Ben's POV

Ten Minutes Later

We were still following Mal.

Suddenly, she stopped.

"Stop", she commanded. "We're here."

I looked around, but saw nothing.

"Where", I asked.

Mal didn't answer.

Instead, she took a stone and threw it at a sign.

And when she did...a metal gate rose up!

"Woah", I said in awe.

Mal giggled before grabbing my hand.

"Come on", she said before pulling me onto the metal stairs.

We walked into a place that kind of looked like an apartment.

The walls were covered in graffiti art that was probably done by Mal.

"Welcome to Casa De La VKs", said person said.

"Wow", I said in awe. "What is this place?"

"This is our hang out", Mal replied. "We spent more time here than in our actual homes."

"Well", Carlos started. "This place felt more like home than our houses did actually."

"Especially since here I have an actual bed instead of the mat I used to sleep on in my dad's shop", Jay added.

"Okay", Mal started as she plopped down on the couch. "Let's get planning."

"Okay", I said as I sat down. "We need to think of a way to get everybody off the island."

"I say the best bet would be to take down the barrier", Evie said. "Everybody would get their magic back and the villains wouldn't stand a chance."

"Yeah", I said. "But how would we do that?"

"I've got it", Carlos suddenly yelled before taking out something.

"Yes", Evie said "This is perfect."

"What is it", I asked.

"I used this thing to crack open the barrier a bit."

"What", I asked in shock.

"Relax", Carlos commanded. "All it did was get us a few more channels."

"And activate my mother's staff."

"What", I yelled in shock.

"Anyway", Mal said changing the subject. "How can your invention help us?"

"We can use it to break the barrier", Carlos replied excitedly. "We'll just need to give it a strong charge."

"But what can we use to charge it", Evie asked.

With that everybody started thinking.

"I've got it", Enchantra yelled suddenly. "Power crystals! They form in a cave not too far from here!"

"That's perfect", Carlos stated. "But I'll need to make some adjustments to my machine for it to work."

"Okay", I said. "So here's the plan. The AKs can go and get the crystals while the VKs stay here and help Carlos fix his machine."

"Thank goodness", Audrey said in relief before grabbing Chad's hand. "Let's go!"

With that Audrey and Chad left.

I walked up to Mal and hugged her.

"Be careful okay", I said.

"You too."

HotXbun: Don't worry Ben and Mal. You'll be together again soon.

Sorry there were no Saving Kingdom Extras in this chapter.

Challenge: Tell me if you think everybody will be able to get the power crystals.

My Answer: I hope so.


	24. Chapter 24 The Quest

HotXbun: Oh my word! I am so sorry that it has been over a month since I last updated! I was busy with other stories!

Did you hear? Disney officially confirmed a Descendants 3! Yes!

That's why I'm updating! To celebrate!

It's time to see the AKs' quest for the power crystals!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Enchantra.

Chapter 24 The Quest

Ben's POV

My AK friends and I were on the Isle of the Lost.

We were looking at the guards.

"Okay", I started. "How do we get out of here to get the crystals?"

Upon hearing this, Jane took out some type of remote.

"Carlos gave it to me", she revealed. "He says that it should be able to open hole in the barrier for a few seconds."

"Okay", I said. "Let's get to the docks."

With that we made our way to the docks.

"Everybody ready", I asked causing everybody to nod. "Now Jane!"

With that Jane hit the button on the remote.

A hole opened in the barrier and everybody quickly jumped through!

The hole closed a moment later.

"Did everybody make it through", I asked.

Everybody nodded.

"Alright", Enchantra started. "Everybody hold hands so I can use a teleporting spell."

"Do we have to", Chad asked whining.

"Just do it idiot", Audrey commanded.

"Fine", Chad said in defeat before everybody started holding hands.

With that Enchantra did her spell.

"Teleport! Crystal Caves!"

With that we were all surrounded by an emerald green light.

When the light disappeared...we were on an island!

"Here we are", Enchantra stated. "The Crystal Caves."

"I don't see any caves", Chad said.

With that Enchantra pointed to a group of caves.

"Oh", Chad said. "There they are!"

Enchantra just groaned before she started walking towards the caves.

Five Minutes Later

We had made it to the cave.

"Alright", I started. "Let's go!"

I was about to through the caves...when I heard a voice. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: What voice?]**

"Well well well. What do we have here?"

With that the person that said that made themselves shown...and I smiled. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Huh?]**

"Genie!" **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (does spit take) Genie?!]**

True as day the Genie was right in front of us!

"Why hello there King Ben", Genie greeted.

"Genie", I started. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father tasked me with protecting these Crystals", Genie revealed. "I assume that that's what you're here for? The crystals?"

"Yep", I replied.

"Well", Genie started. "I'm sorry to say that I can't let you through." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (does spit take again) What?!]**

Upon hearing this...my friends and I looked at Genie in shock.

"Um", Chad started. "What! What do you mean you can't let us through?!"

"You need to prove yourselves to me", Genie replied.

"And how do we do that", Chad asked.

"Let's see", Genie started before he started thinking. "I know! How about you sing me a song!"

"A song", Chad asked.

"Yep", Genie replied. "So, who's going to do it?"

Nobody answered.

"I'll do it", Enchantra said suddenly.

"Excellent", Genie stated. "Come and sing young Enchantress."

With that Genie started playing music and Enchantra started singing. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Hey look! For once there's a proper music source!]**

 _Tale as old as time._

 _True as it can be._

 _Barley even friends_

 _then somebody bends, unexpectedly._

 _Just a little change._

 _Small to say the least._

 _Both a little scared._

 _Neither one prepared._

 _Beauty and the beast._

 _Ever just the same._

 _Ever a surprise._

 _Ever just before._

 _Ever just as sure_

 _as the sun will rise._

 _Tale as old as time._

 _Toon as old as song._

 _Bitter sweet and strange._

 _Finding you can change._

 _Learning you were wrong._

 _Certain as the sun_

 _rising in the east._

 _Tale as old as time._

 _Song as old as rhyme._

 _Beauty and the beast._

 _Tale as old as time._

 _Song as old as rhyme._

 _Beauty and the beast._

With that the song ended...and Genie was crying! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Aww.]**

"That was so beautiful", Genie stated before stepping aside. "Go right ahead." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Yes! The power of music!]**

With that I smiled at Genie before my friends and I ran through.

"Thanks Genie!"

Five Minutes Later

The gang had gathered all the crystals they needed. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Double yes!]**

"Alright", I started. "Enchantra, take us home!"

"Got it", Enchantra stated. "Everybody, hold hands again!"

Chad groaned upon hearing this.

"Again", he asked annoyed.

"Just shut up and do it", Audrey commanded.

"Okay", Chad said in defeat.

With that everybody held hands and Enchantra did her spell.

"Teleport! The Isle of the Lost!"

With that we were teleported to the Isle of the Lost.

Ten Minutes Later

We walked into the VKs hideout.

"Ben", Mal yelled happily before she ran up and hugged me.

Carlos walked up to us.

"Did you get it", he asked.

"Yep", Jane replied before giving Carlos the crystals.

"Yes", he said happily. "With this...will be able to free everyone!" **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Yes!]**

The Next Day

My friends and I walked to the centre of the island.

I stepped on some boxes and started talking.

"To all my subjects", I started. "My friends and I have come to rescue you!"

Suddenly, I heard laughing? **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Huh?]**

I turned around and saw Madam Madusa. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: You!]**

"Oh really", she asked. "And how are you going to do that?"

I smirked upon hearing this.

"By giving everybody their magic back."

Before Madam Madusa could react, I said this.

"Now Carlos!"

With that Carlos activated his machine...causing the barrier to break!

Enchantra made a fire with her hands.

"It worked", she said happily. "My magic's back!"

I smiled at Enchantra before smirking at Madam Madusa.

She had a look of dread on her face.

"Oh no." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Oh yes.]**

One Hour Later

The good guys had won and were on their way home.

"I wanted to thank you guys for saving us", the Enchantress said to my friends and I.

"So", I started. "Are you going home now?"

"Yes", the Enchantress replied. "To take back our village. To take back all of our villages. The villains will regret the day they set foot on our land!"

With that everybody cheered.

Sadly...this moment was ruined when Mal ran up to me.

"Have you seen my ring?!"

"What", I said before looking at Mal.

"My ring", Mal repeated frantically. "I think I lost it on the battle field! It's gone Ben. Gone!"

Kovu's POV

I was on the Isle of the Lost because I heard a battle had just taken place there.

I saw something on the ground and picked it up.

I smirked evilly when I realised what is was.

It was Mal's ring.

HotXbun: (gulps) This isn't good.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Kovu is going to do with the ring.

My Answer: He's going to use it to find the group!


	25. Chapter 25 Burnt

HotXbun: This is going to be a sad chapter! You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Avatar The Last Airbender or The Lion King.

Chapter 25 Burnt

Ben's POV

The Next Day

My friends and I were riding on our horses.

I looked at Mal...who was frowning.

She was still pretty upset about loosing her ring.

Luckily, I had a plan to cheer her up. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: He does?]**

I steered Nathan towards Evie and Mirror.

"Do you have it", I asked the former.

"Yep", Evie replied before giving me a box.

"Thanks", I said before riding up to Mal and Strawberry.

"Mal", I started before holding out the box. "I have something for you."

Mal looked at me in confusion before opening the box...and smiling.

Inside was a purple chocker with a pendant shaped like Mal's signature logo.

Mal smiled at me before giving me a hug.

"Thanks Ben", she said causing me to smile.

Suddenly, I felt somebody shake my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Jay.

"Ben", he started. "You need to see this."

With that Jay pointed to something.

It was an island.

An island that was burned to the ground.

Ten Minutes Later

My friends and I were on the island.

"Listen", Carlos commanded and we all did just that.

"I don't hear anything", Jane stated.

"Exactly", Carlos said. "There's no life anywhere."

Upon hearing this...I dropped down onto my knees sadly.

"I can't believe I let this happen", I said sadly.

"You didn't let this happen Ben", I heard Mal say. "This has nothing to do with you."

But I didn't believe her. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Poor Ben.]**

Kovu's POV

I was walking through the forest looking for my sister.

I was wearing Mal's ring. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: How dare you wear Mal's ring?!]**

"Vitani", I called out. "We need to leave! Where are you Vitani?"

With that I found Vitani...soaking in a hot spring. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Ooo! Sounds relaxing.]**

She was wearing a white vest; light blue jean shorts and her transformation collar.

"Vitani", I said in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Relaxing", Vitani replied.

"We have no time for relaxing", I stated angrily. "We need to leave! Now!"

"Fine", Vitani said in defeat. "Just give me ten minutes to put my clothes back on."

"Fine", I said. "But be back at the ship in ten minutes or I'm leaving without you!"

With that I left.

If only I had seen that my sister had gotten back into the water as soon as I left.

HotXbun: Kids. They never want to get out of the bath when you ask them to.

Challenge: Tell me if you use to refuse to get out of the bath as a kid.

My Answer: All the time.


	26. Chapter 26 Helping Out

HotXbun: We're going to meet some new characters in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Avatar The Last Airbender, The Lion King or Moana.

Chapter 26 Helping Out

Ben's POV

I was still sitting sadly on the burnt Island.

"Hey Ben", I heard Mal say. "Ready to be cheered up?"

"No", I replied.

Suddenly, somebody threw something at me!

I picked it up and saw that it was a seed.

I looked at Mal...and saw that she was the one who threw it! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Mal!]**

"Hey", I said. "How is that going to cheer me up?"

Suddenly, I heard somebody laugh.

I turned around and saw that it was Chad.

"It cheered me up", he stated. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Chad!]**

Mal threw a seed at Chad.

"Yeah", he said. "I probably deserve that." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Yes. Yes you do.]**

Mal shook her head at Chad before kneeling down next to me and holding out one of the seeds.

"Look Ben", she commanded. "These seeds are everywhere! That means that the plants and all the animals that lived here will come back."

Upon hearing this...I smiled. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Yay! He's all better now!]**

I then gave Mal a hug. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Awww!]**

"You're the best." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Double awww!]**

"I know", Mal stated.

Suddenly, I heard a voice say this.

"King Ben! Thank goodness you're here!" **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Huh?]**

With that I turned around and saw a girl my age.

She had long black hair that was curly and loose with a bright pink flower in it; aqua blue eyes and tan skin.

She was wearing a pink, knee length dress with thin, white straps; a white collar, a white hem and a white flower pattern over white leggings; white flats; a silver chain around her neck with a flower shaped pendant and white seashell bracelets around her wrists.

"Who are you", I asked.

"My name is Tala", the girl (who I now knew was named Tala) revealed. "And my village is in trouble! Can you please help?"

"Of course", I replied.

"Then come", Tala commanded. "And quickly!"

Ten Minutes Later

With that we sailed onto Tala's Island.

"Follow me", Tala commanded.

With that Tala walked into a building and up to a woman.

The woman had extremely curly, black hair, dark brown eyes and tan skin.

She was wearing a blood red, strapless, ankle length dress with two slits on each side from the waist down; white tights and a necklace.

"Mother", Tala greeted the woman (who I now knew was Tala's mother). "I have brought King Ben to help."

"Oh thank goodness", Tala's Mother said before getting up and walking up to me. "It is an honour to meet you my king. I am chief Moana of Motunui."

"It is an honour to meet you too Chief Moana", I stated. "What can I help you with?"

"See that Island over there", Chief Moana asked before pointing to the burnt island. "That island is Te Fiti. The mother of life itself." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (does spit take) Te Fiti?!]**

I looked at Chief Moana in shock.

My parents had told me stories about Te Fiti. So I knew who she was.

"Te Fiti", I said in shock. "That island is Te Fiti!"

"Yes", Tala replied sadly. "But those villains came burned her to the ground!"

"Yes", Chief Moana said sadly. "And now her anger has turned her into Te Kā!" **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (does spit take again) Te Kā?!]**

I once again looked at Chief Moana in shock.

I also knew who Te Kā was.

"What", I said in shock. "Te Fiti has turned into Te Kā?!"

"Yes", Chief Moana replied sadly. "And every night after sunset, Te Kā comes and takes one of our own!"

"What", I said in shock.

"Yes", Chief Moana said.

"What do you want Ben to do anyway", Jay asked.

"If anybody can reason with Te Kā it's King Ben", Chief Moana stated.

"Wait", Jay started. "You want Ben to talk to that thing?!"

"That thing is Te Fiti", Tala corrected Jay angrily. "And it's not like she hasn't been reasoned with before."

"Wait", Jay said in shock. "Somebody has reasoned with Te Kā before?"

"Yes", Tala replied. "My mother did it when she was my age." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Watch Moana to see what Tala is taking about.]**

"Then why doesn't she just do it", Jay asked.

"I tried", Chief Moana stated. "But Te Kā wouldn't listen to me."

"Then what makes you think she'll listen to Ben", Jay asked.

"Jay", I snapped causing said person to look at me. "I am the king. It is my job to help my people."

Vitani's POV

I was sleeping in the hot spring when I was woken up by a sound.

I looked around frantically until I saw what made the sound.

"A meadow mole", I said happily before picking up said creature. "You frightened me little one."

I looked at my watch to see what time it was.

"Well", I started. "It looks like I've missed my brother's deadline, but it was a sweet nap."

Suddenly, the meadow mole started jumping up and down. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: I don't think that's a good thing.]**

"What's wrong", I asked.

Suddenly, a net was thrown over me!

A bunch of teenage boys hovered over me.

"It's Vitani", one of them said in realisation. "That lion girl that's after King Ben."

"You want a lion", I asked angrily. "I'll show you a lion!"

With that I was about to transform into a lion, when one of the boys took my transformation collar! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Hey! That's hers!]**

"Get become a lion without this can you kitty", he asked while waving it in my face.

"Call me 'kitty' again and I'll claw your eyes out", I threatened. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Yikes! Do not mess with Vitani when she is angry!]**

"Whatever", one of the boys said before they started picking me up.

HotXbun: Not good.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen to Vitani.

My Answer: Not telling.


	27. Chapter 27 The Messenger

HotXbun: Ben is going to talk to Te Kā in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Avatar The Last Airbender, The Lion King, Moana or Brother Bear.

Chapter 27 The Messenger **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: This chapter was originally called 'Journey to The Spirit World.']**

Kovu's POV

Six Hours Later

My sister never came back so I went looking for her.

I walked up to the hot spring and saw that she was gone.

I looked down and saw that her clothes were still on the ground.

Then...I smelled something.

It was Vitani's scent. But her's wasn't the only one.

And that's when I realised something.

Vitani had been captured!

Ben's POV

The sun had set and I was waiting for Te Kā to come.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking...and Te Kā appeared! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (Gulps.)]**

"You must be Te Fiti", I said. "My name is King..."

I didn't get to finish...because Te Kā blew hot air at me!

She then started destroying the village!

"Te Fiti", I called out. "I know you're upset, but this isn't going to fix anything!"

This didn't work as Te Kā just continued to destroy the village!

"Stop", I commanded. "I order you to stop now!"

This made Te Kā angry. Very angry. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Oh no.]**

She turned around and...struck me in the chest!

"Ben", I heard Mal yell as I crashed into one of the buildings.

I opened my eyes and looked at my chest.

I were tears in my shirt and burn marks on my chest.

"Great", I said sarcastically.

I tried to get up...but I ended up falling again.

Suddenly, somebody helped me up.

I looked and saw that it was Jay.

"Jay", I said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you", Jay replied.

I smiled at Jay.

But before I could thank him...Te Kā grabbed him and started pulling him away!

"Jay", I heard Audrey yell.

"Don't worry", I said. "I'll get him!"

With that I got into a boat and went after Jay.

While I was rowing...the waves started getting rougher and rougher.

Eventually, my boat tipped over.

One Hour Later

"Jay", I yelled as I shot up.

I looked around and saw that I was on a small Island.

I looked down sadly.

"I failed."

The Next Morning

It took me all night...but I finally made it back to Motunui.

I got out of my boat and saw Audrey on the beach.

She looked like she had been up all night.

I walked up to her.

"Audrey", I started. "Audrey I lost him."

Audrey didn't acknowledge my presence. She was probably very angry at me for not saving Jay.

Mal walked up to Audrey and draped a blanket over her shoulders.

For some reason...she didn't acknowledge me either.

 _Was she angry at me too?_

Then, Mal said something that confused me.

"Don't worry Audrey", she said. "I'm sure Ben will be back with Jay soon." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Huh?]**

"What are you talking about Mal", I asked. "I'm right here!"

With that I reached out to touch Mal...only to pull my hand away in shock.

Why you might ask? Because it was gold and transparent! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

Before I could react...I heard something behind me!

I turned around...and saw an eagle flying straight for me!

I yelled before shielding my body and closing my eyes.

A moment later nothing happened so I opened my eyes.

The eagle was standing right in front of me.

Then...something happened.

The eagle transformed into...a man! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (does spit take again) Double what?!]**

Said man had tan skin, long, straight black hair tied into a ponytail and black eyes.

He was also gold and transparent like me.

He was wearing sand coloured pants and a necklace with an eagle pendant.

"Do not be afraid King Ben", the man said. "My name is Sitka. I am a messenger for King Mufasa." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (does spit take again) Mufasa?!]**

I looked at the man (who I now knew was named Sitka) in shock.

"King Mufasa", I asked.

"Yes", Sitka replied. "He would like to talk to you."

"Talk to him", I said in shock. "How?"

"He says you must go to his statue in the Temple of Leaders." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: This place was originally called 'the Temple of Rulers.']**

The Temple of Leaders is the place where all the great leaders of Auradon are buried when they die.

"Alright", I said. "I'll go."

"Good", Sitka stated.

Suddenly, a gold light flooded the scene.

When the light disappeared...Sitka was gone and I was back to normal!

"Ben", I heard somebody say in shock.

I turned around and saw Mal and Audrey looking at me.

"Ben", the former yelled before running up and hugging me. "I was so worried about you!"

"Ben", Audrey said causing Mal and I took look at her. "Where's Jay?"

I stopped hugging Mal and looked down sadly.

"I'm so sorry Audrey", I apologised. "But I lost him."

Upon hearing this...Audrey started crying.

I hugged her.

 _What I am going to do now?_

HotXbun: Yes Ben. What are you going to do?

Challenge: Tell me what you think Ben is going to do.

My Answer: All I'm going to say is that...it involves a song.


	28. Chapter 28 Two Rescues

HotXbun: As the chapter implies...there is going to be two rescues in this chapter!

Guest: I don't see how that would help.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Avatar The Last Airbender, The Lion King or Moana. But I do own the Temple of Leaders.

Chapter 28 Two Rescues

Vitani's POV

The boys that kidnapped me we're carrying me on horseback.

Suddenly, the one that took my collar...was pinned to a tree with a sword!

It was Kovu!

He ran up to the boy.

The latter looked at him in fear causing my brother to smirk.

"I'll be taking that", he stated before taking my collar.

"Hey", one of the other boys yelled. "Give that back!"

With that the boy ran up to Kovu.

The latter just kicked him in the stomach.

The boys' leader looked at the boy that was holding me.

"Run", he commanded.

With that the boy holding me tried running away, but Kovu tackled him to the ground.

"Don't you ever mess with my sister again", he commanded. "Do you understand?"

The boy nodded.

"Good", Kovu stated before getting off of him. "Now go. All of you!"

With that the boys ran off.

Kovu walked up to me and gave me back my transformation collar.

"This is what happens when you don't come back on time", he stated.

I laughed as I put my collar back on.

"Noted", I stated. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

That Evening

Ben's POV

The sun had set and I was waiting for Te Kā.

Suddenly, said person came!

She started destroying the village.

"Te Fiti", I yelled. "please stop and hear me out!"

With that Te Kā stopped and looked at me.

"I know you're upset, but things aren't going to be this way forever", I stated.

With that I held out one of the seed Mal gave me.

"Look", I commanded. "These seeds are all over you! That means that you'll go back to being the way you were someday."

With that Te Kā took the seed.

Then...something amazing happened.

The the magma covering Te Kā crumbled away, leaving bare sand underneath.

Te Fiti buried the seed in the ground before leaving.

Very tall grass grew from that seed...and everybody that was captured walked out from it!

"Jay", Audrey yelled before hugging said person. "I was so worried about you!"

I smiled at this before Chief Moana walked up to me.

"Thank you King Ben", she said.

"You're welcome Chief Moana", I said before walking up to my friends. "Guys. I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it Ben", Mal asked.

"A messenger came and told me that King Mufasa would like to talk to me", I revealed.

"But how are you doing to talk to King Mufasa", Jay asked. "Isn't he like dead?"

"The messenger said I must go to the Temple of Leaders", I revealed.

"What's the Temple of Leaders", Evie asked.

"It's the place where all the great leaders of Auradon are buried after they die", Doug revealed.

"Then what are we waiting for", Mal asked. "Let's go!"

Suddenly, a man ran up to me frantically.

"King Ben", he yelled. "I have news from the front lines!"

"What is it", I asked.

"The villains have captured the Temple of Leaders! They're going to destroy it tomorrow at sunset!"

I look at my friends with a look of dread. Things just got a whole lot harder.

HotXbun: Oh no! This is bad! This is really bad!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ben will be able to get to the Temple of Leaders on time.

My Answer: I hope so!


	29. Chapter 29 Ocean Adventure

HotXbun: I'm sorry that it's been nearly a week since I updated. I was working on another story.

We will meet a new character in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Avatar The Last Airbender, The Lion King or Moana. But I do own Tala, the Temple of Leaders and a new OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 29 Ocean Adventure

Ben's POV

One Hour Later

I was trying to get Nathan to move. But he would not budge!

"Come on Nathan", I commanded. "Let's go!"

But Nathan would still not budge.

"Look", I started. "I'm sorry, but everybody else is not coming with us. If something happened to them, I would never forgive myself. So get your lazy butt of the ground and let's go!"

But Nathan would still not budge! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: You know what they say. Horses are stubborn creatures.]**

"I think his lazy butt is trying to tell you something", I heard somebody say.

I turned around and saw that it was Jay.

"Please don't go Ben", Mal pleaded. "Auradon can't risk loosing you to the villains. And neither can I."

"But I have to figure out what King Mufasa wanted to talk to me about", I stated. "I need to get to the Temple of Leaders before the villains destroy it!"

I was about to leave...but my friends stopped me.

"We're not letting you go to the Temple of Leaders Ben", Mal stated. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Oh no.]**

"At least", Jay started. "Not without your friends. We've got your back. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Phew!]**

We've that Chief Moana walked up to me.

"You won't be able to get to the Temple of Leaders on horseback", she stated. "Come with me!"

With that Chief Moana led us to something...and I gasped when I saw it.

It was a boat!

"This is a boat that we found abandoned by a tribe of Kakamora", Chief Moana revealed. "It's yours now." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

I looked at Chief Moana in shock.

"What", I said in shock. "Oh no. I can't take a boat from your people."

"You won't be if one of our people come with you." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Huh?]**

With that Tala came running up to us.

"My daughter will be coming with you", Moana revealed. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (does spit take again) What?!]**

"Wait", Chad said in shock. "She's coming with us?"

"Do you know to sail", Tala asked.

Chad opened his mouth, but ended up closing it.

"No", he replied causing Tala to smirk.

"There's something you must know my daughter", Chief Moana said. "You are not the only one going with them." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Huh?]**

"What", Tala said in confusion. "Oh please don't tell me HE is coming with me?"

"Who's he", I asked.

Before Tala could answer...I heard something.

I turned around and saw...a hawk?

The hawk flew to the ground...and transformed into a human! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (does spit take again) Okay! Stop making me spit!]**

It was aboy that had shoulder length, black, layered hair; tan skin and black eyes.

His body was covered in black tattoos.

He was wearing a white vest; dark blue, knee length jean shorts and black flip flops.

He was also holding a large fishhook.

"Hello Bane", Tala greeted the boy (who I now knew was named Bane).

"Hello Tala", Bane greeted. "Looking lovely as ever."

"Who is this", Chad asked.

"I am Bane", said person replied. "Son of Maui. Demi god of the land and sea and hero to all!" **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Oh. So that's who this is.]**

"And why are you coming with us", Chad asked.

"Because every captain needs a first mate", Bane stated before walking onto the boat.

Tala turned around and glared at her mother.

"Sorry honey", the latter apologised. "But I thought you wouldn't go if I told you he was going with."

"Fine", Tala said in defeat.

"I have one more thing for you", Chief Moana said to Tala.

"Oh please don't tell me Hay Hay is coming with me", Tala asked in dread.

"Don't worry", Chief Moana stated. "I would never do that to you."

Tala let out a sigh of relief.

"Then what is it", she asked.

With that Chief Moana took off her necklace and put it around Tala's neck.

"You're giving me your necklace", the latter asked in shock.

"Yes", Chief Moana replied. "That way, you'll always have a piece of me with you." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Aww!]**

With that, Tala smiled at her mother before hugging her. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Double aww!]**

"I love you mom", she said.

"I love you too honey", Chief Moana said. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Okay! Stop making me say aww!]**

With that Tala let go of her mother before turning to look at my friends and I.

"Alright", she started. "Let's load up the ship!"

Ten Minutes Later

The ship was loaded and we were ready to take off.

"Okay", Tala said excitedly. "Bane, get those sails moving!"

"Aye aye captain", Band said.

With that Bane transformed into a hawk again and flapped his wings to get the sails moving.

Tala then looked at the ocean.

"Hey ocean", she yelled. "Can you give us a hand?"

With that the ocean...started pushing us!

My friends and I looked at Tala in shock.

"How did you do that", Carlos asked.

"Oh", Tala started. "The ocean is a friend of mine." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: That's a line from Moana.]**

"Wait", Carlos started. "So you're telling me that the ocean has a mind of it's own?"

"Yep", Tala replied.

Upon hearing this...Carlos fainted.

My friends went to go help him.

I turned around and looked at the ocean.

"Please may we get to the temple on time."

HotXbun: I hope so Ben. I hope so.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ben and his friends will be able to get to the temple.

My Answer: I hope so!


	30. Chapter 30 To the Temple!

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over a month since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Thirty chapters! I can't believe this story has gotten so far!

Which is good because we're going to see some action in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Avatar The Last Airbender, The Lion King, Moana or Mulan. But I do own Tala, Bane, The Temple of Leaders and a new OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 30 To the Temple! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: This chapter was originally called 'Sailing Into Trouble.']**

Ben's POV

The Next Day

My friends and I were still sailing.

Suddenly, I heard something.

I turned around...and was not happy at what I saw.

It was Kovu's ship!

"Ben", Mal started. "We've got trouble!"

"Yeah", Jay agreed. "And it's gaining fast!"

Suddenly, Kovu hurled a fireball at us!

"Fireball", Mal yelled.

"I'm on it", Tala stated before steering us away from the fireball.

We all covered our noses...because that fireball was made out of hot garbage! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Gross!]**

"We have to get out of Kovu's range before he fires another hot stinker at us", Mal stated.

With that Jay ran up to Tala.

"Can't you make us go any faster", he asked.

"Yeah", Tala replied. "But there's one problem."

"What", I asked.

With that...Tala pointed to something...and I gasped in shock.

It was a blockade of villain ships! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Oh come on!]**

"Great", Chad said in dismay. "Now what do we do?!"

With that Tala and Bane looked at each other...and smirked?

"Okay", I started. "What are you two planning?"

"Do you trust me Ben", Tala asked.

"Yes", I replied.

"Then hold on", Tala commanded before looking at Bane. "Bane! Give us some speed!"

With that Bane transformed into a hawk.

He flew into the air and started flapping air into the sails.

We were heading straight for the ships! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Ahhh!]**

"Tala", I said. "I don't think crashing into the ships is going to help!"

"Just wait for it", Tala commanded. "Now!"

With that the ocean...carried us over the ships!

We landed safely on the other side! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Phew!]**

"We made it", I said happily before hugging Tala. "Thanks Tala!" **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Aww.]**

"Don't underestimate me again", Tala commanded.

"Yes ma'am!"

Four Hours Later

My friends and I we're still sailing.

Suddenly, I saw something and shot up!

"There it is", I said happily.

With that my friends turned their heads to see what I was talking about.

It was the Temple of Leaders. And it was still standing! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Yes!]**

Ten Minutes Later

My friends and I were on the island where the temple was.

Tala and Bane were wearing battle gear Evie had made for them.

Tala was wearing an aqua blue, strapless crop top; a white blanket wrapped around her waist like a skirt; white, knee length boots and her mother's necklace (which Evie enchanted to be her transformation object).

Her hair was curly and loose and she had aqua blue waves painted under her eyes.

She was holding a sword.

Bane was wearing blue jean shorts; a green, ankle length sheet on his waist with a slit on each side from the waist down; green sneakers with white laces, whites tips and white soles and a seashell necklace (which Evie enchanted to be his transformation object).

He had green lines painted under his eyes.

"Alright", I said. "Let's go!"

Ten Minutes Later

My friends and I had snuck into the temple.

Suddenly, I heard something.

I turned around...and saw villains!

"Run", I yelled causing my friends and I to do just that.

We ran for five minutes, before running into a dead end!

"Now what", Chad asked in dismay.

Suddenly, I heard something!

I turned around and saw a shadow!

My friends and I got into battle positions.

The figure showed themselves...and it was a tiny red dragon? **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Huh?]**

"Aww", Tala said before picking the creature up. "You're so cute!"

"Why thank you."

My friends and I backed up in shock upon hearing this.

"Did the dragon just talk", Chad asked in shock.

"Yes the dragon just talked", said creature replied. "Don't you know that some dragons can talk?"

My friends and all shook our heads.

"Well anyway", the dragon started changing the subject. "My name is Bao. My father is Mushu and I wanna help."

Suddenly, I heard voices!

It was the villains.

The dragon (who I now knew was named Bao) climbed onto one of the walls and moved one of the lamps, revealing a hole behind it.

Bao blew fire into the hole...and a secret passage opened!

"Quickly", Bao commanded.

With that we walked into the secret passage just as the door closed.

"Thank you Bao", I thanked.

"No problem", Bao stated. "Now. What brings you to this fine temple?"

"A messenger of King Mufasa told me that he wanted to talk to me", I replied.

"Ah", Bao said. "Follow me."

With that my friends and I did as told.

"So Bao", Tala started. "What do you do here?"

"I don't really do anything", Bao replied. "My father is one of the guardians of the temple."

"Where is he", Mal asked.

"He was imprisoned when the temple was captured by the villains", Bao replied sadly. "They didn't capture me because they didn't think I was a threat. I guess it's not a bad thing though. Now I can help you."

"We are very grateful for your help."

Ten Minutes Later

Bao led us to a large door with five dragon heads on it.

"No", Bao said when he saw it.

"What's wrong", I asked in concern.

"The doors to Mufasa's tomb is locked!" **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Seriously?!]**

"Can't you just open it", Evie asked.

"No", Bao replied sadly. "You need five dragons to open this door."

"How does it work", Evie asked.

"Five dragons need to breath fire into the dragons' mouth", Bao replied.

Upon hearing that...Evie got an idea.

"I think I have a substitute for that."

Ten Minutes Later

Evie was putting pouches into the dragons' mouths.

"This is a trick I learned from my friend Dizzy", Evie revealed. "I seal the lamp oil inside a pouch. Boa lights the oil soaked twine and...ta da! Fake fire breathing!"

"Amazing", Doug stated before looking at Chad. "That's my girlfriend! Do you have a girlfriend Chad?"

"Oh", Jay and Carlos yelled when they heard this.

"Burn", Jay stated before high fiving Doug.

"Well I'm flattered", Evie started. "Can we please focus! Bao, light it up!"

With that Bao breathed fire onto the twine...and the bombs went off opening the door!

"It worked", Bao said happily before facing me. "Now Ben!"

With that I ran into Mufasa's tomb!

A bright light shone from it. The doors were once again sealed shut.

I looked around the room.

"Now what", I asked himself.

Suddenly...a bunch of mist appeared...and so did King Mufasa! **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (mouth hangs open.)]**

"Greetings King Ben", he greeted. "It is an honor to meet you."

With that I bowed my head down.

"It is an honor to meet you King Mufasa", I stated. "You're messenger said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes", King Mufasa replied. "Something is coming Ben. Something that can help the villains win the war." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: (gulps) Not good.]**

"What is it", I asked.

"It is a comet", King Mufasa replied. "It is known as the Comet of Imperium."

"The Comet of Imperium", I asked.

"Yes", King Mufasa replied. "It makes magic extremely stronger than it already is. I fear that the villains will use it to win the war. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Like I said. Not good.]**

"When is the comet coming", I asked.

"Soon", King Mufasa replied. "Very soon." **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Really really really not good!]**

"What do I need to do", I asked.

"Stop the villains."

Before I could say anything else...King Mufasa started disappearing!

"Wait", I yelled. "King Mufasa come back!"

But it was too late. He was already gone. **[Saving Kingdoms Extra: Dang it!]**

The doors opened and I ran out.

"Ben", Mal said. "How did it go?"

"I'll tell you later", I replied. "Right now we need to get out of here!"

"Follow me", Bao commanded.

Ten Minutes Later

The group had made it back to their boat.

"You should come with us Bao", Tala stated. "It's not save here."

"You sure", Bao asked.

"Positive", I replied. "Now get on!"

With that Bao did as told.

"Get us out of here ocean", Tala commanded.

With that the ocean push the boat away...just as the temple was blown up.

The group looked at it sadly.

"It's gone", I said sadly. "It's all gone."

Mal put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Ben."

HotXbun: That was such a sad chapter!

Challenge: Tell me if you think the villains will use the comet to win the war.

My Answer: I hope not!


End file.
